Double Trouble
by Kit19
Summary: What would happen if Kit was made to go see the Merovigian and how would the Twins manage to get her there . . . ? What could the Mero want ? Help ? Completed, and only rated for language
1. The destination and the plane ride there

Disclaimers: I don't own the Matrix movies or any of the characters unfortunately , so don't sue :D  
  
Yes , this is a Mary-Sue . . .  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Kit was walking around the village that she once lived in before she was un- plugged. Some 'free' people did this a lot, they checked up on loved ones, mainly because they couldn't let go of the past.  
  
Kit was about to cross the road to her house. She stepped off the curb; her red trench coat gliding behind her . . . she had finally convinced the crew of the Neb to let her wear all red. So, Kit was wearing a red T-shirt and baggy trousers with red trainers and red sunglasses.  
  
A young girl across the street tried to cross the road at the same time, she had long bunches and a little pudgy face, she looked about five years old.  
  
Suddenly a silver car came skidding around the corner at the two people in the middle of the road, not attempting to stop.  
  
Kit saw the car coming towards her, she would have jumped out of the way but the kid would be hit. Kit jumped forward and pushed the child out of the way of danger.  
  
The car hit Kit - she was thrown forward and landed on the ground a few metres away, her ankle made a sickening 'crack' sound as she rolled a few metres and stopped near the curb.  
  
She opened her eyes to see two white albino looking Twins staring down at her. Kit tried to get up but soon found that her ankle was broken. She was still lying on the road. Kit looked over to where the child should have been but there was no one there.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, she was angry that this had been a little trap for her, and her ankle hurt.  
  
"The Merovigian wants to talk to you, " They said in unison.  
"Listen, guys, did you have to hit me with your car?" Kit said slowly.  
"We didn't think you would listen . . ." the first Twin said calmly and his Twin finished off his sentence " . . . If you could get away"  
  
"Fine! I'm listening! I can't run away! So can you please help me up?" Kit asked, she calmed down slowly, if she knew the Merovigian wanted to talk to her then she also knew that the Twins wouldn't kill her.  
  
The Twins both offered a hand and she took them and stood up, leaning on one leg so her ankle wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
The Twins smiled at each other and walked towards the car, Kit followed, limping. The Twins sat in the front and Kit sat in the back.  
  
"So, where is the Merovigian?" Kit asked politely. "Oh, and, have you got a laptop I can borrow please?" she added. Kit wanted to fix her broken ankle and change her dusty clothes.  
  
"The Merovigian is in America, were flying there" said the Twin that was driving, he headed towards the airport. The other Twin reached under his seat and pulled out a silver laptop for Kit. He handed it back to her and said.  
  
"Don't try anything funny, there's about a million firewalls surrounding our programme and don't try to contact any of your friends" He turned back to his brother who had a worried look on his face.  
  
Kit hacked into the Matrix, which wasn't easy. She changed her clothes to a more casual pair of red dungarees and a small red top. Then, she healed her ankle, which took slightly longer. As she did this she muttered something under her breath about the Twins being idiots . . .  
  
They arrived at the airport a little while later and boarded a private jet (obviously the Merovigians). They sat down and leaned back into their first class seats with Kit between the Twins. After they took off Kit started talking . . .  
  
"So, which one of you is One and which one of you is Two?" she asked happily.  
  
The Twins pointed to each other. "He's One, I'm Two" Two said while at the same time One said "He's Two, I'm One". This was confusing but Kit got the idea.  
  
"So how do I tell you apart?" Kit asked, she was getting bored, not being able to used the laptop and with nothing to do.  
  
"You cant, unless you know us very well, like the Merovigian" One said.  
  
"So you don't have different personalities?" Kit asked surprised.  
  
"We do really but they aren't very pronounced, were more like two halves of the same person " said two. He looked at his ring and held his hand up to the light.  
  
Kit started humming a tune. It was by Nickelback and the song was 'Sunny side up'. After she got to the end of the song she sighed and said very quietly. "If I didn't have you two with me I could have flown on my own . . . I'd be halfway there by now . . . but nooo, you had to brake my ankle so that I couldn't get off the ground . . ." she finished and stared at her trainers.  
  
The Twins shared a look and One said, "How would you have known to come?" he asked.  
  
"It's called a phone," Kit said quietly but sternly. The short conversation ended.  
  
The flight took hours so Kit decided to try and sleep . . . She was in a car, she drove off a cliff, she was falling . . .  
  
Kit opened her eyes suddenly and gasped. The Twins jumped and turned to look at her as she took deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
"What happened?" they said together. They actually sounded slightly concerned.  
  
"Bad dream, I fell off a cliff" She said calmly as she laid her head back and stared at her red Baby-G. It had only been a few minutes.  
  
Kit closed her eyes again and drifted back to unconsciousness . . . She was walking down stairs and missed a step, she was falling . . .  
  
Again, she opened her eyes and gasped for air and again, the Twins jumped in their seats. They weren't used to being caught off-guard.  
  
"What now?" They both said together - again - they were getting agitated.  
  
"I tripped and . . . fell" Kit explained slowly and calmly. The Twins stared at each other for a while, exchanging thoughts.  
  
Kit ignored them, leant forwards and put her elbows on her knees so that she could hold her cheeks in her hands. Leaning comfortably she closed her eyes . . . falling . . .  
  
Kit opened her eyes, gasped; the Twins jumped for a third time.  
  
"That's it! Don't sleep! I don't want you hitting the ground!" One shouted, almost screamed.  
  
Kit and Two were quite surprised with One's outburst. She suddenly wondered if they're personalities were so much the same after all. She nodded slowly and shut her mouth after realising it was open.  
  
One sat back and breathed slowly and shallowly while Kit and Two exchanged glances before sitting back as well. One had never exploded like that before, or if he had, it had taken a lot for him to finally go over the edge, Two thought.  
  
After about an hour Kit was so bored that she was reduced to twisting her sunglasses around with her mind. She had given up looking for a spoon. There was no spoon.  
  
The Twins watched, fascinated by this. It was like a lava lamp, kind of . . . hypnotising.  
  
Kit got tired and asked for peanuts. She couldn't get the bag open properly and they almost got showered by them, if the Two (Kit) hadn't stopped them in mid-air.  
  
Kit couldn't work out how to get them down one by one and so, released them. Peanuts still showered them. Kit asked for another bag and both Twins offered to open them for her.  
  
They finally arrived in America but it was still a long drive up to the chateaux in the mountains. One drove.  
  
At least now Kit could fiddle around with Two's LapTop. She played minesweeper for a long time but she was better at solitaire.  
  
It was hot so she tied her hair up in bunches. She looked out of the window, the scenery was beautiful, and too bad it wasn't real.  
  
They finally arrived at the chateaux and got out of the car. Kit stretched and followed the Twins inside. They walked down a lot of passageways, going past lots of closed doors. They finally came to a stop outside two huge double doors, which were intricately carved with little spirals.  
  
The Twins stood either side and pushed the door handles inwards so they could enter the room . . . it was time to see the Merovigian . . .  
  
~*~ 


	2. Sleeping is good

Disclaimer : Same as always . I don't own the Matrix or any of the characters . If I did then I wouldn't be writing this story , I'd be working on the next Matrix movie . There should be more ! Alert the people !  
  
Replies to my reviewers : Hobbit-eyes : Thanx for the info about the Merovigians . . . that's interesting . I'll give you the next chapter real soon .  
  
MicroChips : Twins are evil . . . but not all that evil .  
  
Araya Arwen : She thinks the Twins are stupid and annoying and creepy you'll see more of that in this next chapter .  
  
Okay , whoever you are : 1) Thanx for listing my mistakes for me . I told you it was a Mary-Sue , it says that at the start . That's how I would react and Kit is basically me .  
  
2) Trying to sort out my grammer ^_^ Thanx for saying this one is better though .  
  
3) They brake her anckle so she cant get away . They did kid-nap her , that's how they did it . The whole 'Neo coming back from the dead' is confusing . She doesn't exactly trust them but she has to sort herself out and if it means that she cant contact her friends then so-be-it . Thank you for the heads up on the encryptions . She dreams , honest . Thank you for telling me about lap-tops aswell . I found your review very helpful ^_^  
  
Isabelle Holden : Trying to be better at description . Havent you ever wanted to leave this world and do something like join the fellowship or be freed from the Matrix and help the resistance . . . Hobbit-eyes is my age . Thanx for the nice review , it helped .  
  
Lagunacy116aaa : I shall keep writing . I'm glad you like it , and the Twins .  
  
Nathaly : Thanx for calling it magic ^_^ I will post more soon , hopefully .  
  
Darkangel-Mysticat : A dinasaur singing 'Kum by ah' and strumming a quitar ? Lol , scary . Glad you like it . And your welcome ^_^ .  
  
Wow , that took up , like , a whole page . On with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Merovigian was sitting at a high table next to Phersephone and sitting around him was his bodyguards.  
  
The twins sat at a table nearby as Kit approached their boss. He was well dressed and tall, he looked and acted like he was the most important thing in the World.  
  
Kit sat down in a chair in front of him and looked around. Everything looked expensive.  
  
"Hi" Kit said and waved, she took off her sunglasses and looked at the Mero.  
  
"Aaaah, Kit, you have finally arrived" he said in his fake French accent, "would you like to know why you're here?"  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda tired...You got a spare room?" Kit asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I have. would you like some chocolate cake?" The Merovigian put a plate in front of Kit, which held a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
Suddenly, everyone paid attention and got apprehensive. "No, thank you. I don't like chocolate. Can you please tell me where the room is?" Kit asked nicely.  
  
Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. The Mero looked slightly angry but calmed and called for the Twins.  
  
They stood either side of Kit as she stood up from her chair. "Follow the Twins, they will take you to your room." The Mero said.  
  
"Thank you" kit said happily and turned on her heel. She followed the Twins out of the door.  
  
"She is very clever my dear, are you sure you can handle her?" Phersephone asked her husband.  
  
"There is no threat my dear, She may be "the Two" but the Twins can handle her" The Mero replied calmly.  
  
Kit arrived outside a door with the Twins. One opened it for her and she stepped inside. It was a huge bedroom with a high ceiling and a four poster bed. The colour theme was red.  
  
She stepped into the room and looked around then turned back to the Twins who were still standing outside.  
  
"Well, thanks" Kit said and closed the door. She went to turn around when the Twins phased through the door. She sighed.  
  
"What?" kit asked politely. She was tired and wanted to sleep.. Where is my mobile? she thought.  
  
"The Merovigian wants us to keep an eye on you" One said happily. Both Twins smiled.  
  
"Okay, fine" Kit said tiredly as she searched around in her pockets "Can you at least go out of the room for a second while I make a call?" She asked.  
  
"Sure we can" said one, and two said quietly to his Twin so that Kit wouldn't hear "we can just listen in through the door". They phased through.  
  
Kit did hear them but chose to ignore what he said. She dug her hand down into her deep back pocket and pulled out a mobile. She dialled the number and heard Morpheus's worried voice on the other end.  
  
Kit started to talk as the Twins put their ears against the other side of the door. "Yes, I'm fine. No, no one has attempted to kill me yet. I'm staying with the Mero. The Merovigian. Yes, yes I'm safe. The Twins, yeah, the albino's". The Twins smiled at each other and kept listening.  
  
"No, I might be here for a few days, is that okay or should I ask for an exit? Are you sure? Hmm, yeah. Right Bye." Kit hung up and opened her door quickly. The Twins fell in on top of each other. Kit laughed and headed for her bed.  
  
The Twins stood up and brushed themselves off. One shut the door as Two sat down on a nearby red couch.  
  
Kit spun round and flopped backwards onto the bed. It was so soft and warm to her touch. She turned over and crawled into the centre of the bed where she sprawled out and fell into a light sleep so that the slightest noise would wake her.  
  
The Twins relaxed and leaned back in their seats. They had had a hard day themselves and fell asleep, finally happy that they could get some rest.  
  
*~*  
  
"She will be mine". Kit's eyelids flickered open at the sound of the Merovigian's voice.  
  
"You said the Twins would look after her but they are asleep" Phersephone said dully.  
  
"My love, they are asleep because they are tired and as long as she is asleep at the same time, she can't do anything. Now, keep your voice down, I don't want her waking up!" the Merovigian whispered.  
  
Kit quickly shut her eyes and waited for them to leave. When they had gone Kit sat up and stretched, some of her bones clicked as she moved. She sat on the end of her bed and watched the Twins sleeping peacefully. They looked like angels . .  
  
"Hmmm.. They're kinda cute.. Shame about the age difference" she said quietly. Kit decided to let them sleep and go exploring around The Chateau. She placed pillows under the covers to disguise them as herself and quietly snuck out of the room.  
  
The corridors were long and twisting, they were well decorated. Kit got lost after a little while and came upon a deep blue door with silver stars painted on it. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
The huge room was round with a high domed glass ceiling through which the night sky was visible; the walls were painted in different shades of blue with more silver stars on the pillars.  
  
The only thing in the room was a telescope on a stand aimed at the sky. Kit put her hands on her knees and leaned down so she could see through the eyepiece.  
  
Kit zoomed in on a small cluster of stars to which the telescope had been set and wondered how big the Architect had really made the Matrix.  
  
She lay back onto the cold stone floor and rested her hands behind her head, staring up at the deep blue sky and thinking about her friends. She fell into a deep sleep, knowing that no one was looking for her.  
  
*~*  
  
ON THE NEB  
  
"We should go get her," Neo said protectively. Trinity rubbed his arm lovingly. They were both sitting in their cabin.  
  
"You know what Morpheus said, if we do that then we could endanger her, she has to make her own way out". Said Trinity reassuringly.  
  
Neo sighed and hugged her; he felt that he was to blame somehow for Kit's forced visit to the Merovigian.  
  
It was cold on the Neb, it always was. Everyone was used to it by now. It was late, so they slept. Tomorrow was another day, who knew what it held.  
  
*~*  
  
IN THE CHATEAUX  
  
When Kit opened her eyes again she realised that she was back in her red bed in her huge room. "Huh?" She said, confused.  
  
She sat up and came face to face with the Twins.  
  
"Whoa!" Kit shouted. The Twins just smiled at her. "How did I get here?!" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Calm down, we carried you" Two said before adding "You snore, but only quietly". Both Twins smiled.  
  
"O.kkk ." Kit said, slightly freaked out. "So what happened exactly?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well, we woke up just after you closed the door behind you and it took us an hour to find you" One said, Two continued "When we did find you we had to take you back here before the Mero noticed that you had escaped us" He finished.  
  
Kit stood up and yawned. Her bunches were wonkey and her clothes were ruffled. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Seven o clock in the morning " said One cheerfully. Kit just stared at him through slitted eyes as she walked backwards towards the door.  
  
Just as she reached it the Merovigian burst into the room, the door hit Kit hard on the head and she fell sidewards onto the floor.  
  
"I heard a shout!, What did you do to her?!" the Mero shouted at the Twins. They were about to defend themselves when they all heard a faint "Oww." from the floor.  
  
Kit sat up and shook her head, her bunches undid themselves a little more. "Dumbass.. fake French accent. doesn't knock.." was all they heard.  
  
"You mean I did that?" the Merovigian asked and pointed to himself. They all nodded in unison.  
  
"Oh, that's all right then" he said happily and smiled.  
  
Kit sighed. "If it's not Neo, and its' not the Twins then it has to be the Merovigian!" she said and stood up slowly, re doing her bunches.  
  
"What did you say?" the Merovigian asked slowly.  
  
"I said, if it's not Neo -" she was interrupted by the Mero, "You must be hungry, why don't I ask the Twins to find you something to eat. Gentlemen?" he said quickly and in the same, bad, French accent. "Just point me in the direction of the kitchen" Kit said and stepped through the door. The Twins ran to catch up as the Merovigian watched them leave.  
  
The Mero pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to the light examining it happily. It was a needle with some red liquid in it. "As soon as she is distracted . . . she shall have no choice but to stay here.."  
  
*~* 


	3. The forcefield

Okay, I just remembered that I forgot to put a disclaimer up so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Matrix films then you'd know about it!  
  
Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers ^_^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Hehehe, Mero is evil. Thanx for reviewing this chapter too :) Dancing in the rain is fun.  
  
Microchips: Thanx for telling me about chateau and chateaux, more is coming soon, in fact, I just finished writing the sixth chapter on paper . . . Being hit by a door is nothing compared to what's gonna happen soon * evil smile *.  
  
White striped skittle: You make me laugh ^_^ There's a lot more and sorry about the toothache :)  
  
Nain: Thanks for telling me how to spell their names. There's a lot of things that I want to Thankyou for saying, basically all that you wrote in your review so I'm gonna try a great big thankyou, ready? THANKYOU ^_^ I've got Hobbit-eyes as a beta reader but I really want two. I'll send you the next chapter soon, okay?  
  
Cossa nova: Thankyou for saying its good ^_^ You will find out the answers soon . . .  
  
Well, I think that's everybody. Just some news. Its my birthday on Sunday :) I'm gonna be sixteen :D Yay me! I'm going to college, I'm going to college, I'm going to college . . .  
  
On with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kit felt a pinprick on her arm. She instantly pulled it away and looked down at it. A speck of blood. She altered her sight so that she could see the Matrix in its true form.  
  
The green code streamed down in front of her eyes. She looked at her blood; there was something in it, some sort of programme. She changed her sight again and turned round to see one of the Mero's flunkies. She turned back to his boss.  
  
"What is this?" she asked angrily. The Mero simply smiled.  
  
"That is a special programme I wrote for you to keep you up here. You can't leave the Matrix and you can't leave the grounds that this chateaux is situated on" he said proudly.  
  
"Your kidding kidding?! That's almost impossible!" Kit said fiercely.  
  
The Mero was shaking his head.  
  
"My dear young lady, I am a very good programme writer" he said happily and raised his hands, meaning for Kit to look at the Twins.  
  
She didn't. Instead she gave him her most evil glare. The Merovingian had to look away and, despite everything, she smiled.  
  
"If I'm stuck in here then it means that the Twins don't have to watch over me, right?" she asked the Mero who looked at her again.  
  
"Unfortunately for you I have asked them to keep you safe" he smiled. But he got a bad response as Kit raised her voice and again fixed him with her evil glare.  
  
"I'm not a child, I can look after myself" she said sternly and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to test your programme. See you later" She walked out through the door, heading for the foyer and the double doors that she had walked through to enter the chateaux.  
  
The Twins went after her as the Merovingian looked on happily. He didn't want to get on Kit's bad side but she seemed to have a short temper.  
  
Kit was talking to herself by the time the Twins caught up with her. She was looking the main doors up and down sceptically.  
  
"I wonder.. he said the grounds.. would that include the garden...or just the doors." Kit said slowly, trying to work out her question. The Twins stood behind her quietly. They weren't sure whether she had noticed they were there or not.  
  
Kit reached out for the door handle. She grasped it and pulled the door open quickly. Nothing happened. She walked through and towards the huge garden.  
  
Passing a large fountain, she reached the edge of the mountain. The garden was big, with a fountain in the middle and a tree to the right side, the mountain road joined to it to meet the side of the chateaux where a few cars were parked. Because it was all on the side of a mountain, the garden gave way at the end to a sheer drop of a few thousand metres.  
  
Kit stood a metre away from the edge, not sure of her next course of action. The Twins passed her on either side and walked up to the edge, looking down. They let out a whistle, obviously surprised to see how high up they were.  
  
Kit walked very slowly to the edge; she could feel a small hum coming from her and some invisible kind of force field. Kit put her hand out and ran it through the air. In its wake was left a streak of electric blue that disappeared when she dropped her arm.  
  
Kit changed her sight so that she could see the code. There it was, like a dome over the whole chateaux going back into the mountain. She changed her sight back to normal.  
  
She put her hand up again and pushed hard on the force field.  
  
Suddenly, the whole thing lit up, showing the glowing blue dome. The blue spread up Kit's arm, then her torso, and soon her whole body was glowing blue. Without warning the blue vanished from Kit's body as she was thrown backwards from the edge of the garden.  
  
Kit landed on her feet, metres away from where she had been standing. The Twins looked surprised - it must have taken the Merovingian ages to write that programme. It was well thought out , well constructed, as were all his creations.  
  
"Hey! Albino boys! Move out of the way for a second!" Kit shouted. The Twins moved to one side as she raised both hands in front of her.  
  
The dome glowed again, as well as Kit's hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard.  
  
The bright blue parted slightly and made a gap big enough for a mouse to escape. Unfortunately, she knew it was no use, because as soon as her concentration dropped the gap would disappear (plus the fact that she wasn't the size of a mouse). Kit gave it up, dropping her hands down to her sides and breathing hard from the exertion.  
  
She turned around to look up at the windows of the chateau. Just as she had expected, the Merovingian was looking at her with his own evil smile.  
  
Kit turned round and sat down on the grass. The Twins stood behind her. She looked up at the sky and sniffed the air. It smelt clear but salty, and she could feel it buzzing slightly around her.  
  
The Twins noticed the way she was looking up.  
  
"You're not thinking of flying are you? Because you know that the force field covers the whole of the chateau," said one.  
  
"It's only me that can't get through. Before I left the matrix I used to spend a lot of time in the garden. Hours on end just staring at the sky and wondering what it was going to do next.." she trailed off.  
  
Kit stood up and laughed at the Twin's expressions. "I learnt that the weather is too predictable," she said and held up her hand in front of the Twins to count down the seconds.  
  
"Five.four.three.two.one," she said and on zero there was a huge thunderclap. The sky burst open and it instantly began to rain, hard big raindrops soaking the three beings outside.  
  
The Twins noticed that this seemed to have cheered Kit up because she laughed out loud and started to spin around in circles, staring up at the sky.  
  
Within minutes all three of them were soaked through. The Twins didn't understand why the bouncy teenager was so happy and hoped that she would go in soon so that they could phase and be dry. Their dreadlocks were soaking up water.  
  
Kit took the hairbands out of her hair releasing her bunches. She shook her head, sending water flying. She loved it when it rained.  
  
The Twins got fed up after ten whole minutes of watching Kit jumping in puddles. She wasn't paying attention to them, which was good.  
  
Kit was about to jump into an especially large deep puddle when she felt someone grab her waist. She was about to ask what the hell One was doing when he slung her over his shoulder.  
  
One walked quickly toward the front door as Two followed him, trying to tell Kit to calm down because she was trying to get out of One's grasp while kicking the hell out of him.  
  
"Let me go! I WANNA PLAY IN THE RAIN!" Kit shouted at both Twins.  
  
Two shouted back at her "STOP ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!".  
  
One walked through the door and Two closed it behind the both of them.  
  
One dropped Kit onto a chair and stood straight. Both Twins phased and were instantly dry and smart looking once more.  
  
Kit stood up, dripping all over the floor, and looked at the Twins in disgust. She turned on her heel and headed for her bedroom. She got halfway down the hallway when her wet trainers slipped on the marble floor. Her feet went from under her and she landed on her back in a small, but growing, puddle of water.  
  
The Twins couldn't help but laugh. They walked up on either side of her. Two offered a hand and she sighed and took it.  
  
Kit muttered something about albino twins and marble floors before carrying on down the hallway and disappearing through the door into her room.  
  
*~*  
  
"I was afraid that might happen," Morpheus said sadly. "Fortunately I don't think the run time for that programme is longer than a week."  
  
"So we still let her make her own way out?" Neo asked. He was angry that they couldn't just go in there and get Kit.  
  
"We will leave her be. I am sure that when the programme runs itself out she will leave the Merovingian and look for an exit," Morpheus said calmly.  
  
Neo nodded and headed back towards his cabin where Trinity was waiting for news of the situation.  
  
Morpheus sighed and sat back in his chair. He stared down at Kit, just lying there, helpless. He regretted letting her go to check on her mother in the Matrix. But that couldn't be helped now.  
  
*~*  
  
Kit was wearing dry clothes but her hair was still damp, resting lightly around her shoulders. Now she was wearing a red pair of denim shorts and a red Chinese top, red trainers and socks. Kit decided that she didn't look as good in white as the Twins did.  
  
She was sitting in a chair and leaning heavily on a table. Her arms were crossed on the smooth white surface and her head rested slightly behind them so that the people around her could see only her eyes.  
  
At the center of the table lay a black phone, like the ones used to exit the Matrix. This was what she had been staring at.  
  
The Twins sat on the opposite side of the table. They were leaning back in their chairs; total boredom had taken over them. They had nothing to say or do.  
  
Every now and again the phone rang, but when it did it glowed blue. Two was counting the minutes as One calculated how long it had been since the last time Kit moved..one hour and forty-seven minutes. All she did was blink.  
  
Again the phone rang, but this time it didn't glow blue.  
  
Kit shifted slightly. The Twins looked apprehensive. She reached slowly towards the phone, picked it up and put it to her ear.  
  
"Hello, is the Merovingian there?" said a voice down the phone.  
  
"WWWOOOOAAAAA!" Kit shouted, and slammed the phone back down on its hook.  
  
The Twins looked over to Kit who had gone white (not as white as the Twins but still notably pale) - she was clearly panicked.  
  
She knew that voice. Slow and full of hatred..SMITH!  
  
*~* 


	4. Double Trouble pic

My friend (lagunacv116aaa) made a link for me so I can show everyone the picture I did for double trouble ^_^ I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or any of the Matrix characters.  
  
This is just a random picture that I did at about 2 in the morning, I thought it was one of my best so I improved it a little and now you can all happily see it ^_^  
  
Did I miss anything out?  
  
Well, here it is:  
  
http :// www.geocities .com/ lagunacv116aaa /dbbl.bmp  
  
I had to put the spaces in because it wouldn't upload right. Just make sure that when you copy and paste it to see the drawing, you get rid of the spaces, otherwise it won't work.  
  
Enjoy and review! 


	5. explanation And Creation

Disclaimer: Same as ever, if I owned it, there would be more after Revolutions . . .  
  
Replies, yay, I love this part ^_^  
  
Loopy Luna: Well, in the next few chapters there is more description, honest. And I'm so glad you said you liked it.  
  
Araya Arwen: Updated! Lol :) Glad you like it, Other character? That's good.  
  
White striped skittle: I think Kit would have run and jumped at the force field but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to suppress the embarrassment if it deflected her and she landed on her butt in front of the Twins. Lol, we couldn't have left Smith out ^_^  
  
Microchips: There is so much bad stuff that happens in this fic that it surpasses the pain that getting a door slammed in your face gives you . . . I'm also glad you liked the picture.  
  
Cossa nova: Its okay that you didn't review my other chapters, I'm not review obsessed . . . much. The little mysteries are mostly revealed in this chapter. Hehehe. Yup, I drew the pic myself.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Dancing in the rain is fun, needles are evil. Updated ^_^  
  
Kait: Thanks for all your kind words :) Glad you like it.  
  
So, now I'm sixteen . . . It's over-rated!  
  
If you have the chance, I also recommend reading 'Sibling Rivalry' and 'Twin Story' as well as 'Butterfly', 'The Second Hope', 'Prophecy', 'A fathers Tragedy' and 'Dodging the bullet', 'The strangest bond' and 'A walk in the woods' and 'Double o Widget' . . . basically, most of these are on my favourite stories list, but they really are great to read!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Kit just stared at the phone in complete shock, breathing hard and still looking considerably pale.  
  
"Who was it?" the Twins asked at the same time. They were worried about Kit.  
  
"It was . . . Agent Smith" she said and looked up at the Twins who had their mouths slightly open. "He asked for the Mero".  
  
"Let's go see if we can find him," said One reassuringly and they all got up together.  
  
They made their way back to the Merovingians office and found that he was, amazingly, still there.  
  
Kit knocked and was invited in. The Twins chose to stand either side of Kit and even though she ignored it she noticed the small change.  
  
"You have a problem?" the Mero asked in his normal fake French accent, Kit sat down on the chair in front of the Merovingians desk again.  
  
"Agent Smith just called and asked for you" Kit said calmly.  
  
The Merovingian went as white as a sheet and looked around him nervously.  
  
"Care to explain?" Kit asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
The Mero sighed and began his explanation: "A few days ago some Agents approached me and asked me to remove myself from the Matrix, they don't like rogue programmes. Of cause I refused and they said that they would be back for me in seven days time. That was two days ago. As you know. Agent Smith went rogue too. He somehow managed to hear what the other Agents planned to do to me. I believe he tried to contact me because he wanted us to work together to destroy Neo, I still don't trust him though." He finished and looked at the Twins who, in turn, looked down at Kit.  
  
"So you want me to protect you from the Agents because I'm the only one that can destroy them and you couldn't take Neo because A. He's too strong and wouldn't have gone as willingly as I did and B. He really has a thing against you guys and Agent Smith." Kit worked it out; she tucked her almost dry hair behind her ears.  
  
The Merovingian nodded. "Fine, give me twenty four hours to get ready, right now I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up."  
  
She looked up at the Twins and then back at the Mero. "They stay here for at least half an hour" Kit said and got up from her seat. The Mero nodded again as Kit turned around and headed for the doorway.  
  
The Twins didn't move but watched her leave before they turned to their boss.  
  
After the Merovigian knew that Kit was out of earshot he said, "Stand outside her room to make sure that she doesn't try to leave"  
  
The Twins followed Kit quietly down the hall and stopped outside her door after she had walked through and closed it behind her.  
  
Kit had a shower, washed her hair and then panicked a lot when she realised that not only could she not trust the Merovigian but that the Twins could phase through solid objects.  
  
She stepped out of the shower when she was done and quickly grabbed the nearest towel to her. The Twins were no-where to be seen. Kit breathed a sigh of relief and started brushing her teeth.  
  
She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and instinctively looked in the wardrobe. She was surprised to see clothes in her size and all red. Kit smiled and picked out some baggy strappy trousers with lots of pockets and a plain v-necked top with short sleeves, plus underwear but we wont go into that because of obvious reasons.  
  
It was then that she realised she still had her mobile in her dirty clothes pocket that she had put down earlier. Kit found it but when she pulled out her mobile she found that someone had broken it so that she couldn't call the Neb. She sighed and got back to what she was doing.  
  
Kit laid down on her front towards the end of the bed and facing the door. She brought her feet up absently and kicked the air. Bringing her arms up she carefully leaned her chin in her hands and began to think.  
  
I still have to get out of here, but how. I can't get through the force field and I can't pick up the phone. How the hell did Smith get involved in this . . ?  
  
Her thoughts trailed off as she heard gentle whispering outside the door. She recognised the voices, or the voice, as the Twins. They obviously thought she couldn't hear them again. Bad mistake.  
  
Kit didn't hear much, just a sentence in-fact, but it was enough.  
  
"Too bad there's not two of her, like us, Twins, that would really drive the Merovigian crazy" Two said sadly.  
  
That was the answer to all her problems, a double. Kit started thinking up ways of escaping with her double taking place . . .  
  
Kit bounced off of her bed and ran for the door. She swung it open and looked at both of the Twins surprised faces.  
  
"Where's your lap-top?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
You think she heard us? Two asked his brother telepathically. He answered back. I certainly hope not, I wouldn't be able to handle two of her.  
  
"Its-" One started but was interrupted by Kit. "Can you go get it for me?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be right back" said One and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Kit turned back to Two. "How much do you know about programme writing?"  
  
*~*  
  
A short programme writing lecture later One returned back with the laptop. He opened it up and put it on the bed. He sat down next to his brother on the couch and yawned.  
  
Kit sat cross-legged and looking thoughtful. She had twenty-three hours and ten minutes left so she started typing.  
  
Kit ignored the fact that the Twins were watching her every move, as long as they didn't tell the Merovingian what she was doing it was fine with her.  
  
*~*  
  
Twelve long and tedious hours later . . . Kit hadn't slept, neither had the Twins. As they looked over to her they noticed that a smile was spreading across her face.  
  
They got up and went to look at the screen of the laptop but Kit wouldn't let them, turning it so it faced her more.  
  
"Wanna see?" Kit said and smiled even more as the Twins nodded simultaneously. Kit pressed enter.  
  
A wave of green code went across the room and stopped in front of the bed, taking the same form as Kit. Colour appeared on her and all her features. It turned out that Kit had programmed her to be wearing the exact same red clothes.  
  
A minute later and the double programme were done. Kit circled her, looking to make sure there were no flaws.  
  
"Um, hi" Amy said as Kit lifted up her trouser leg to make sure her birthmark was in the right place, in the middle of her leg at the side, plus the scar on her knee.  
  
"Amy, you know why I programmed you, right?" Kit asked as she stepped beck to talk to her.  
  
"To take your place for a day so that you can return to your ship and reassure your crew-mates that you are fine. Then you can come back to help the Merovingian so that, at a later date, Neo can come and collect the Key- Maker" Amy said and sighed.  
  
"You called her Amy," One said as he turned to Kit. The Twins were surprised that she had come up with such great results.  
  
"She's more like me before I was freed from the Matrix. I decided to call her Amy so that is you called us then you'd have to specify which one of us you were talking to, she only answers to Kit when the Merovigian talks to her. Plus, she's a bit more playful, you might want to watch out for that while I'm gone." Both Kit and Amy sent devilish looks towards the Twins. The 'badass' Albinos looked worried.  
  
"So, has she still got your special abilities?" Two ventured to ask.  
  
"Most of them . . . Amy here cant fly but she can defy gravity, basically she can still run up walls and jump across buildings. She's not as strong as me but she's still tough" Kit said happily.  
  
"Can I stop bullets?" Amy asked as she looked at her hands as if she wasn't sure.  
  
Kit turned to her 'sister'. "You can but they will take longer to slow down, there's a slight fault in that. You'see, you put your hand up and the bullets slow down. They will stop but only a few centimetres away from your body but, see, your outstretched hand can still get hit by bullets, understand?" Kit tried to explain but it was hard.  
  
"Maybe we should test how fast she is" suggested Two, He looked nervous.  
  
"Cool . . ." Amy got into a fighting stance. "And I'm gonna quote from Morpheus by saying: Hit me, if you can" she smiled.  
  
Two unexpectedly aimed a fist at Amy's face.  
  
Amy tilted her head at the last second so that Two missed his target, she grabbed his wrist in the blink of an eye and before he could register the movement, Amy quickly kicked his arm. She let go of his wrist and stood back.  
  
Two's arm was broken. He phased to heal himself. "Good as knew" He said. Kit remembered him saying that somewhere before . . .  
  
"Go me!" Kit and Amy said at the same time and high-fived. Amy was almost exactly like Kit, but there was still one more thing she had to test, Kit had to make sure whether Amy really could stop bullets.  
  
"Do you two have a handgun I could borrow?" Kit said as she looked expectantly at the Twins. They usually only had their switchblades with them but strangely enough One pulled out a handgun from one of the inside pockets of his silver trench-coat.  
  
Kit took the gun out of his hands and took a few steps back from Amy. She pulled the trigger and watched as Amy raised her hand and the bullet slowed down, it went past her hand and stopped a few centimetres away from her chest. The bullet dropped to the floor.  
  
The Twins applauded and Amy bowed. "If I'd aimed that at your hand, it would have hit its target. Remember that Amy. Now for the next and final test." Kit said as she stepped backwards to hide behind the wardrobe door. She chucked the handgun back to One who caught it; she stood, hidden and waiting.  
  
The Merovingian burst in through the door to Kit's room and looked around at the three surprised faces. "What is going on in here?!" he shouted and waited for an answer.  
  
"I asked One to take a shot at me so I could show them both how I can stop bullets" Amy said as she pointed towards the Twins. The Albinos nodded.  
  
The Mero sighed and walked out of the room muttering French and English curses under his breath.  
  
Two closed the door as Kit came out of her hiding place. "Good excuse making" Kit said, smiling, as she walked up to Amy.  
  
"She's good," The Twins said together in unison. They sat back down on the couch.  
  
Amy cleared her throat and the Twins corrected themselves. "Your good" They said together again.  
  
Kit smiled. "We still need a plan to get out of here. One, Two? Promise you won't say anything to the Mero?" she asked.  
  
"You need to get out of the Matrix and rest," said One and Two continued his sentence. "So that when you come back you can beat those Agents that are threatening us".  
  
"Let's sleep on it. You look tired," Amy said to Kit who couldn't hold back a yawn.  
  
"Okay, lets get some sleep" Kit said to Amy. They both went to lie down on the bed when Two said.  
  
"Amy, you're a programme, you don't need to sleep as much as humans do" He sat up and looked at Kit for an answer who just smiled.  
  
"I've been programmed to act as human as possible so I get tired and hungry" Amy said as she lay down next to Kit on the bed.  
  
Two sat back and turned to his brother. One just shrugged. Kit and Amy lay comfortably on the bed and fell almost instantly into sleep, leaving the Twins to watch over them.  
  
*~*  
  
What do you think ? Good explanation? Bad explanation?  
  
Review and tell me what you think ^_^  
  
Until my next chapters Mon Amie and Mellyn Nin . . . 


	6. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or any of the characters. Duh!  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Cossa nova: Thanks for calling it awesome. Good guess btw . .  
  
Microchips : I can't wait to see your next chapter ^_^ Hehehe , I'm so happy you like my story .  
  
Megami no inazumi: That would be cool . There would be more of me . . . but then I don't want to be anything like Smith so I'll just stick with one me .  
  
Araya Arwen : Hehehe , plan is coming soon . You just have to survive this chapter first .  
  
Shed : Sorry you couldn't see my pic :(  
  
Big thankyou's to Hobbit-eyes and Nain for beta reading my chapters . They are so great ^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Both of the Albino Twins woke up at the exact same time, in the middle of the night everything was silent except for Amy who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Kit didn't wake up though; she was in her own deep sleep.  
  
One and Two looked at each other. They were confused, not only did programs not dream but also they didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
They decided to wake Kit up and ask her. As they were heading towards the bed Amy moved unexpectedly and rolled off the side of the mattress, landing on her back on the floor, she was still asleep.  
  
One phased through the bed and solidified next to Kit, he shook her to wake her up. The reply he received was "Kit sleep now, Albinos on couch" she said and fell back into dreaming about the perfect blond haired elf. He shook her again but this time with more force.  
  
"Kit, wake up! I think Amy is having a bad dream," One said. Kit opened one eye, then both eyes; she blinked and looked up at the Twin. Seeing that he was being serious she rolled over and looked over the other side of the bed.  
  
Amy was curled up in a protective ball, still sleeping and having the same nightmare; tears were running down her cheeks. Kit got off of the bed and knelt down next to her 'sister', taking hold of her shoulder she shook her gently.  
  
"Amy, wake up, its just a dream" She said soothingly. It was strange to think that she was in a dream in a dream. The Twins chose to watch from behind Kit.  
  
Suddenly, Amy jerked awake and struck out defensively with her fist, managing to hit Kit (who wasn't expecting the sudden movement) squarely on the nose. There was a small snapping sound upon impact.  
  
The Twins caught Kit who managed to sit down in front of them, holding her nose. They stepped around her so they were in front of her and took a defensive position.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kit, are you alright?" Amy apologised quickly. Blood was dripping from Kit's nose and onto the fabric of her clothes. She ignored it, which was hard to do because it felt like she had ran straight into a brick wall, she crawled between the Twins legs, she didn't want to imagine what they were thinking, to get past them so that she could hug Amy.  
  
"It's alright, as long as you're safe," Kit said quietly. She pulled away and held her nose at the bridge, she had tears in her eyes, It felt like it was on fire, Kit had never had a broken nose before, this was the first time she had broken any of her bones. (AN: Touch wood)  
  
"Come here, I'll take you to the slightly larger bathroom down the hall" Said One. He grabbed Kit's arm to hoist her up from the floor.  
  
"Wait, what about the small bathroom in here?" Kit asked through the blood that was managing to get into her mouth.  
  
"That bathroom doesn't have crimson towels" he said simply as Kit followed him out of the door.  
  
Amy stared after them, then stared at Two, who was in turn, was staring at the door blankly. He cursed his brother for managing to get Kit so that he was stuck with Amy. He turned and watched silently as the troublesome teenager sighed and got up to sit on the bed.  
  
"I hope she's okay" Amy said as she lay down onto the bed, she was worried about Kit.  
  
"She'll be fine," Two said positively as he sat next to Amy on the bed. "She's tough".  
  
"What are you talking about? She's exactly the same as me!" Amy protested, Two was caught unawares.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Two asked. Curiosity struck him. He was confused and the idea that Kit wasn't as tough as he thought she was intrigued him.  
  
"Kit programmed almost all of her memories into me so we have the exact same personality. Memories like . . ." Amy trailed off, she sat and thought for a moment. ". . . The only time she could ever remember seeing her Mum and Dad being together. It was Christmas and she was sitting on the end of her parent's bed, opening presents, only three, so innocent. Also, memories like the first time she ever saw Zion." she explained.  
  
Two looked down sadly. "You're lucky, most programs don't have memories" he said and fiddled with his ring.  
  
Amy felt sorry for him, feeling sorry for an assassin? She decided to try to cheer him up. "Kits been through a lot in her life so far, some of its really funny" she said happily.  
  
This sparked the Twins curiosity once again. "What are the worst things she ever did, before she was freed from the Matrix?" Two asked casually.  
  
"She ran out of school once (she'd had a bad day), she got into fights at school a few times. Oh, and she also used to go to bed at about four in the morning to watch the sun rise, then her Mum would tell her off when she got up at two in the afternoon" Amy said. After she finished talking she smiled at the happy expression on Two's face.  
  
Amy told Two loads of different things about Kit while in the meantime Kit and one were trying to sort out Kit's nose.  
  
"Ow! Ooww!! OOOOWWWW !!! Are you trying to make this worse?!" Kit shouted at One while holding her nose. She was standing in front of the sinks and trying not to look in the mirror at herself.  
  
The bathroom that she was in was richly decorated (for a bathroom) The toilet cubicles were all down one side of the left wall. Opposite them were the sinks, in between every one of those was a lilac bowl of popery, and above the sinks was a long mirror reaching to either door at each end, next to one of the doors was a dirty clothes bin. The colour theme was indeed cream and crimson. The floor was tiled and there were little lights dotted all over the ceiling.  
  
"All I did was touch it," One said defensively. "If you could phase like me and my brother then we wouldn't even have to be here!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just phase!" Kit said sarcastically. Just then her nose stopped bleeding so she went to get some tissue to remove the blood from her nose and chin. "One, seeing as I have blood on my clothes, could you please go to my room and bring me back something clean to wear?" Kit asked kindly.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to change when you get back to your room?" He asked exasperatedly.  
  
Kit gave him her best puppy dog eyes look and her cutest pout. She stared at him with her big brown eyes and made her bottom lip shake a little bit.  
  
"No. Not the puppy dog eye look. And the pout?! Kit! Fine. Promise you won't try to escape while I'm gone?" One asked. Kit replied with a withering glare.  
  
"Indeed." He said before exiting out of the bathroom through the closest door to him.  
  
Kit knew she couldn't escape. She cursed the Merovingian under her breath before she carried on wiping away the blood from her face.  
  
A little while later One returned with some clothes for Kit to change into. A red T-shirt with a V-neck and some plain three-quarter length trousers.  
  
Kit noticed the slight look of disappointment on Ones face as she stepped into one of the many cubicles to change into her clean clothes.  
  
One leaned against a wall and stared up at the ceiling where one of the lights was situated. He realised that his sunglasses were slightly dirty so he closed his eyes, took them off and rubbed them with his tie. He put them back on just as Kit unlatched the door and stepped out.  
  
She washed her hands to get all the blood off before depositing her dirty clothes in the bin and walking out the door with One following behind.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kit's room Amy was explaining to Two hows Kit used to sleep with a teddy bear next to her named Spot. After that she told him how Kit was short sighted.  
  
"That's why she wears those sunglasses when she's out. They're kinda like prescription sunglasses, she's embarrassed to wear them though" Amy said. She had managed to get through to Two who was smiling broadly.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this? You're basically the same person, you have the same memories" Two asked as he tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"I don't see us as the same person exactly. Kit is human and I am a  
program" Amy said. She smiled before adding "Plus, how else would I  
get to see your smile?"  
  
At that moment Kit and One walked into the room.  
  
"Hihi Amy" Kit said cheerfully and sat down behind her twin on the  
other side of the bed.  
  
"Hihi Kit" Amy said and shuffled over to her sister. "I'm really sorry  
about your nose, are you okay now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kit. Amy grabbed her 'sis I a hug. Kit looked  
over Amy's shoulder and saw the Twins confused expressions.  
  
"What? I've always wanted a twin. It's a sisterly thing to do"  
  
Two got up from the edge of the bed and slumped onto the couch. One  
followed suite and sat next to his brother.  
  
"In all these years of being an assassin . . . I've never seen a  
broken nose cause so much blood" One said to his Twin.  
  
Two tried to hide his smirk but One managed to see it, he shook his  
head in defeat as they both went back to staring at the girls.  
*~*  
Kit couldn't sleep, she was jealous of Amy who was snoring quietly.  
Wait a minute, snoring quietly? She came to the realisation that the  
Twins knew that she snored quietly . . . "Stupid twins" she said and  
sat up to cross her legs.  
  
"What did we do?" One and Two said in unison, they looked hurt (if  
that were possible).  
  
Kit jumped at the sound of the Twins voices, she thought they where  
asleep, she couldn't see behind their sunglasses.  
  
"Never mind. Why don't you ever take your sunglasses off?" Kit asked,  
changing the subject entirely.  
  
"We're Albinos? Light hurts our eyes?" One said as if he were speaking  
to a five-year-old.  
  
"It's almost pitch black all around us, you can't seriously see right  
now, can you?" Kit asked in a whisper. Amy stirred on the bed next to  
her but carried on sleeping.  
  
The twins didn't answer so Kit took their silence as a 'No'. "Didn't  
think so, and One, don't talk to me like I'm a five year old" Kit  
mumbled something after that that the Twins asked her to repeat.  
  
"I said I'm gonna be sixteen tomorrow" Kit said slightly louder, she  
sounded angry for some reason.  
  
The Twins had a look of surprise on their faces; they were exactly the same.  
  
Kit could see them through the darkness and laughed at the Twins mirror images of each other.  
  
Kit sat thinking for about twenty minutes, the Albinos were silent. She decided quite quickly that the Twins were Two kinds of creepy, she would have said that they were seven kinds of creepy but there were only two of them. Smith was seven kinda of creepy, and many more.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Two asked. One was starting to nod off before he heard his brother talking,  
  
"An escape plan" Kit said and turned her head towards the Twins. "And I think I just got one".  
  
*~*  
  
Don't forget to review ^_^ 


	7. Trust is a funny thing

Disclaimer: I don't own . . . blah blah blah . . . not mine under any circumstances . . . blah blah blah . . . property of the Watchoski's. Spelling, anybody?  
  
REPLIES! YAY ^_^ !  
  
Megami no Inazumi: We do truly love Legolas, it must be said :) Gushing, yup , totally forgot that very little but very important fact . I find it hard, for some strange and unexplainable reason, to describe things. Oh well. Hehehe, sunglasses in the dark ^_^  
  
Matrix-Twin1: Glad you reviewed ^_^ I'm so happy that I got the balance right in this story, it was hard. I shall always keep going, that you know.  
  
Cossa nova: Thank you :) Don't worry about taking time to review, I hope school is going well ? I shall IM you, I will always update. As long as I have something to update. Yay! Someone loves my story!  
  
So . . . sorry I couldn't update sooner everyone. I had to stay with my Dad and his parents for a week and there was no Internet * sobs * that's why I also haven't been able to review. Sorry.  
  
College is also evil and the timetable sucks so unless I can change it I might be going to a different college so right now everything is in chaos.  
  
Anyway. Nice long chapter for you. Enjoy . . .  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amy walked casually into the Merovingians office with the Twins behind her. Strangely enough, he was there. Did he ever leave his office? If only to eat and . Amy decided she didn't want to know.  
  
"Yes?" He asked as she entered the room with the Twins in toe.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could help me gain your trust. How do I know you won't act just like you did in the film when Neo turns up to collect the Key-Maker?" Amy asked, acting all business-like.  
  
"You have my word as a gentleman ma Cherie," he said as a fake smile spread across his face.  
  
"Your no gentleman" Amy said in a flat tone of voice. The Twins smirked behind her.  
  
"Then you have my word as a French man," The Merovingian said with the same fake smile.  
  
"You're not French," Amy said in the same flat tone as before. The Mero looked unhappy and said in a snappy voice:  
  
"Then you have my word as a programme!"  
  
"That's good but its not gonna do. How's about you drop the force field for a few minutes? That would gain my trust." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Fine, whatever it takes! But one minute is all I allow and if you try to get down to it then I shall put the force-field back up and you will be locked in your room for a day with the Twins!"  
  
"Whatever" Amy said acting and talking as casually as she could. She thought about what the Mero had just said and was tempted to try to get downstairs to the garden, then she reasoned.  
  
The Merovingian brought out of his pocket some kind of control device about the size of his thumb with two buttons on it. One red and one green.  
  
"How cliché" Amy said and leaned on the back of the chair.  
  
He clicked the green button. Amy looked out of the window to where the force field was. It was glowing blue but dimming. She looked down to the fountain in the middle of the huge garden.  
  
Kit was hiding behind the large grey ornament; she looked up to the Merovingians office window and saw Amy wink. She then looked back to where the force field was and saw that it had disappeared.  
  
Kit ran. She was running to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight . . ." Amy heard the Mero saying. She willed Kit to run faster. She was so close.  
  
"Six, five, four . . ." Come on Kit  
  
Kit leapt for the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Two"  
  
Kit went over the cliff.  
  
"One. Well I don't feel anymore trusted," Said the Merovingian as he turned to Amy.  
  
Kit span around in the air before heading off for the city, miles away.  
  
"Huh?" Amy stuttered and snapped back to attention.  
  
The Mero shook his head. "Silly child. Now go, I have some important business to attend to." He said and shuffled some papers to back up his statement.  
  
Amy smiled and walked out of the Mero's office towards her room.  
  
The Twins did not follow. They stared at the Merovigian. The Mero could sense that someone was still in his office, watching him, he looked up.  
  
"Why are you still here? And who is watching Kit?!" He said; sounding ever so slightly panicked.  
  
"We are here because we have something to orange about Kit. Something to tell you that you might find interesting." One said calmly and in his perfect British accent.  
  
"Cain and Abel are watching Kit." Answered two in the exact same voice.  
  
Amy walked silently down the corridor. She knew that the Twins were no longer watching her but someone else was.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are" She said playfully but quietly. Out of the shadows stepped two people, they both had dark hair and sunglasses, they were wearing black suits and they were well built. They weren't Agents though.  
  
"Vampires?" Amy said questioningly, knowing the answer, she had seen the film, but she had neither silver bullets nor a gun.  
  
"You noticed. Clever girl." Said Cain.  
  
"I'm not a girl dumbass, I'm fifteen" was Amy's reply.  
  
"Hmm, a bad tempered young lady" Abel said. Amy noticed that they're voices sounded just like Dracula's. The Corniness.  
  
"I'm no Lady" Amy said, meaning that if they weren't nice to her, she would kick their butts, she carried on walking. She figured that Cain and Abel were covering for the Twins, but then, where were they?  
  
She heard the Vampires following her as she reached her door. Amy pushed the handle and stepped inside, leaving the door open for the two who were following her, they would have to come in.  
  
They followed and sat on the couch. Amy sat on her bad and stared at them. They didn't look like Vampires; maybe she had seen too many stereotypes (Dracula). She wondered if they ever blinked. Apparently, not as often as she did . . .  
  
*~*  
  
Kit reached the ringing phone. She picked it up. She opened her eyes, sat up and was instantly engulfed by a hug from Trinity.  
  
"Bones . . . braking." Was all that she could say. She made a mental note never to stay in the Matrix for long periods of time, not only was it weird when you got back to the real world, but hugs from Trinity were almost deadly.  
  
"Sorry Kit, are you feeling okay?" Trinity asked. Everybody was suddenly standing around her. Morpheus, Neo, Link and Trinity.  
  
"Squished but happy to see you all again." She said whilst trying to get up. Kit realised how weak she felt. Some of her bones clicked as she stretched, as a result of the lack of movement and the hug.  
  
"It's time for you to get some rest," Morpheus said. He sounded fatherly and Kit remembered how hard it was to argue when he was like this.  
  
"Don't you think it's funny how I just spent the last few days asleep and now I have to sleep some more?" Kit stated, she stood up and stretched again.  
  
"Yeah, but flying really takes it out of you" Neo said and smiled. The others gave him a weird look. "Well it does."  
  
Kit just yawned and muttered the words "No falling." As she headed towards her cabin. She disappeared through her door and a soft shuffling sound could be heard before there was silence.  
  
"Out like a light" Link said as he sat back down in his operating chair.  
  
"It's a good thing that she's back" Trinity said silently.  
  
"She was never really gone sweet heart" Neo pointed out the obvious fault in her statement.  
  
"You know what I mean" She backed herself up and kissed Neo on his cheek. Neo put his arm around her shoulder and they walked off to get something to eat from the 'kitchen'.  
  
Morpheus went to stand behind Link. "That's strange, it looks like Kit has a Twin, though the chateau is hard to read" Link said to nobody in particular. Both Morpheus and Link stared at the scrolling green code in dismay.  
  
"No, I think your right. When that girl wakes up she has some explaining to do," Morpheus said to Link as they continued to stare.  
  
*~*  
  
Amy woke up .She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep, everything was so boring. Cain and Abel were sitting across from her, snoring soundly. It was sunny outside and Amy wondered if she should open the curtain, She decided that the Merovingian would be angry if two of his body guards turned into ash and dust.  
  
She got up and crept out into the hall. 'Hungry' was the only word she could think of. Her Baby-G bleeped one o Clock PM.  
  
"Where the hell are the Twins?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Amy reached the Kitchen; she was learning her way around the chateau. She pushed the door open.  
  
Sitting at the table eating, salad? Was the Twins?  
  
"Oh, hi" Two said. One began to explain their absence. "We were told by the Merovingian that we have an assignment, we won't be here tomorrow, we'll be back in the evening. Sorry were going to miss your birthday." He apologised.  
  
"Aaawww!" Amy said frustratedly. She wanted the Twins to be there, they were cool.  
  
"We did say sorry." One said and Two continued "Which is very rare."  
  
Amy sighed. "Fine, okay. Hey, do I still get a present?" she asked happily. She was enjoying the excitement.  
  
"Uh . . . Of-course" One said. Two looked blank as his Twin smiled. The Twins knew that a present meant a gift that you give someone on a special occasion but that was as far as their knowledge went.  
  
A huge grin spread across the happy teenager's face.  
  
A short while later they had all eaten. They now sat at the table in complete silence. It was simple, they were bored-again, and they had nothing to do.  
  
"This is fun," Amy said sarcastically. The Twins changed the hand that they were leaning on, perfect mirror images of each other.  
  
"You know what would be fun." Amy said, It wasn't a question.  
  
"What?" They said in unison. They sounded aggravated.  
  
"Sparring. How long do you think you two would last?" she asked. It was a challenge that she knew they couldn't say 'No' to.  
  
"Please! We could kick your ass any day!" One said evilly. Two smirked at his brother's response.  
  
"Sure about that?" Amy taunted. She knew her tactic was working.  
  
"Positive" Two said. Both Twins sat up straight and tried to stare down the teenager who simply said . . .  
  
"Prove it"  
  
*~*  
  
"White. Who would have guessed." Amy said sarcastically.  
  
Amy, One and Two were standing in a huge, airy, square room. All it had in it were a few grey crash-mats and a silver door. The walls were all white, this was the place that the Twins had made to relax and practise they're skills.  
  
"Well, you did want to spar, this is the best place for it" Two said as he looked around at their surroundings.  
  
"Yup" Amy replied. She stuck out like a sore thumb because she contrasted so much with the colour of the room. The Twins, on the other hand, were almost invisible. This was a slight disadvantage.  
  
"Okay, rules" Amy said quickly before they started. "No phasing, unless you think that whatever I'm going to do to you is life-threatening and no killing" she smiled, the Twins looked unhappy. Oh well she thought they'll cope.  
  
They split up, the Twins going to one side of the room and Amy to the other.  
  
Switchblades against Amy and a gun against the Twins, she had grabbed it from her room before she left for the Kitchen.  
  
Amy raised the gun as the Twins smirked. They epitome of evil creepyness. She preferred to fight when she was angry with the person, any person was okay, but she found it easier to fight when she was angry with them. She thought hard about something that the Twins had done that had pissed her off, Well, they had broken Kit's ankle, and Kit made her so they were meant to be the same person, so technically she was Kit, even though she was called Amy . . . THEY BROKE OUR ANKLE!!!  
  
Amy started firing her gun at the Twins. They phased and came towards her with their switchblades raised.  
  
She ran out of bullets as they came closer, they solidified and ran towards her at full speed.  
  
One was (of course) the first Twin to reach Amy. He raised his arm as he came closer as Amy threw away the gun, but when he punched he only hit air. Amy ducked and was now spinning on the floor with one of her feet out.  
  
One stumbled and fell while at the same time Amy stood up and aimed a roundhouse kick at Two.  
  
She didn't quite knock him to the ground so he came back at her, fists flying. While she was putting up a defence, One was sneaking up behind her.  
  
Amy sensed the other Twin behind her and did a backward kick that caught One in the chest, sending him flying. At the same time Two noticed her moment of distraction and aimed an undercut at her. It caught her chin and she was thrown a few steps backwards.  
  
One got up quickly as Two once again went for Amy. This time though she concentrated on One as she saw him get up. She aimed a running kick at him just as he was standing up. He phased and she went through him.  
  
Both Twins were now facing her, ready for any sudden movements. They were the Cheetah's and she was the Gazelle. She noticed in a second that they were standing ever so slightly apart. She jumped into the air and landed in between them. Instead of standing as she landed she stayed low. The punches that the Twins had aimed at her, expecting her to stay in their way carried on going with momentum. They whacked each other. Amy smiled.  
  
She rolled out from under them and stopped behind Two. She didn't turn around but when he did she put her arm up backwards and punched him in the face, (AN: If you cant picture this then think 'Legolas in King Theoden's hall') he reeled but recovered.  
  
She went to run forward but found that One was blocking her path. Amy bounced off of him onto the floor where she landed, sitting on her legs. (AN: Somehow?) Looking up at One she saw him smirk. Two had got up from behind and was now looking down on Amy. She looked up at him and gulped.  
  
Without thinking, or caring much about the consequences, As quick as a snake Amy grabbed Two's white boot from behind her and pulled upwards. He was once again thrown to the ground.  
  
One got angry and while Amy was desperately trying to see Two land on the ground (she thought it was funny but there was absolutely no way she was going to laugh out loud) One grabbed her by the front of her T-shirt and lifted her off of the ground .Two came up behind her and held his switchblade to Amy's neck.  
  
"Uh, guys, just a game?" She said nervously.  
  
"Told you so." They both said in perfect unison.  
  
"Yeah, well, you ganged up on me," She said, trying desperately to defend herself.  
  
"What was that?" Two said, a threatening edge to his voice as he held the switchblade painfully close to Amy's neck.  
  
"Damnit. I said you're the most brilliant fighters I've ever known." She said. It could be true to say that she was scared for her life at this point.  
  
"And?" One added. He liked torturing the teenager; he found it fun, aswell as his brother.  
  
"And you beat me, even though I said you couldn't" She said quickly.  
  
"Okay, so what do you say for lying?" Two said as he withdrew the switchblade and One put Amy back on the ground very slowly.  
  
"And now I say . . . SEEYA!" Amy shouted. She was free from Ones grasp, she did a few fancy back flips (AN: If you cant imagine this then picture 'Missy trying out for cheerleading') past Two. As she did the fist back flip she kicked One in the jaw.  
  
She landed next to the silver door. Grabbing hold of the handle she went through and closed the door behind her. Amy's pulse was racing but she was full of adrenaline. She raced back to her room and started jumping on the bed, but as she was jumping she remembered something.  
  
Now that she had sparred with the Twins there was only one thing left to take up the time . . . "Monopoly."  
  
*~*  
  
Kit awoke to the sound of humming. What was that? It sounded so random that she couldn't even pick out a tune in it all.  
  
"Your awake" Morpheus said from beside Amy. He had been sitting with her for some time now.  
  
Kit ignored his statement because it was an obvious one and asked what it was that he was humming. She recognised it but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Flight of the Bumble bee" He said, none Chantilly. He looked at Kit and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed. "It's from the Matrix."  
  
"Oh . . ." She said, she knew she had heard it somewhere before.  
  
"Kit, can you please explain to my why-" Morpheus began but Kit interrupted him.  
  
"I have a twin?" She asked. Morpheus nodded. She began to explain. "It was my only means of escape. To make a double of myself so the Merovingian wouldn't get suspicious. But she can't defend herself against Agents. I have to go back," she said calmly.  
  
"I really don't think that's a good idea Kit. You know how dangerous the Merovingian is, let alone Agents of any great number" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We need the Key-Maker sooner or later. I have to do it, I have to go back." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm the ships captain, and I still cannot change your mind, let alone stop you. Its what's best I suppose. When are you going back in?" He asked silently.  
  
"Tomorrow night, I'll be careful, don't worry about me." She said sadly, knowing how dangerous what she had to do was.  
  
"Alright, go get something to eat, you'll need your strength" He said. He watched her leave for the 'Kitchen'.  
  
"Sorry its always me that gets into trouble" She said and walked through the door and out of sight.  
  
Morpheus sighed a long and deep sigh. He decided that if this was how it was to be, then this was how it was to be.  
  
*~* 


	8. Monopoly , a bet and a bad argument

Megami no Inazumi : Glad you like the chapter . Question ? Ooh , I like answering questions . In your words : "are Cain and Abel werewolves? bcuz silver bullets are for werewolves..." In the Reloaded movie Persephone shot one of them, claiming that it would make them stay dead , they were Vampires though . . . Did the Watchoski's (Spell check) perhaps get it wrong . . . ? The fight scene was fun to write ^_^ College is evil ! Here's the next chapter . . .  
  
Matrix-Twin1 : I thought you had . Oh well , silly me . Lol , I liked that sentence too . I would love to spar with the Twins !  
  
Cossa nova : Don't hyperventilate ! Bad for your health ! Here now , chapter 8 for you to read . . .  
  
Well , life is . . . interesting . You would make it a lot better by updating your stories and reviewing mine .  
  
By the way , did anybody notice how the more chapters you have , the less reviews you get ? Just me then . . . Review !  
  
Enjoy the chapter , it's nice and long . . .  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Well, seeing as how you owe me two thousand pounds okay, sure, but these aren't worth two thousand pounds. But seeing your condition, I'll let you off just this once."  
  
Amy grabbed the light blue property cards that One had just handed her in exchange for not charging him for landing on Mayfair where a hotel was situated.  
  
"Thank you One, Now, Two, seeing as it's now my turn and your banker, can I please buy four houses for the Angel Islington?" Amy asked in a sweet little voice. She put the money on the Monopoly board and waited.  
  
Why is she winning? We're the ones that are supposed to be winning! One asked telepathically.  
  
Well, she has the most money and we can't both be winning at the same time. Two calmly stated .  
  
"Hellloooo? Two?! HOUSES!" Amy shouted. She was getting impatient, waiting was boring and she wanted to bankrupt the Twins.  
  
She had all of the orange cards (Bow street, Marlborough street and Vine street), The dark blue cards (Park lane and Mayfair), and now she had all of the light blue cards (The Angel, Islington, Euston road and Pentonville avenue) and they all, except for the light blue cards, had hotels on them. She also owned the electric company, the water works and all of the stations on the board.  
  
"Here." Two handed Amy the houses that she had requested and watched as she neatly rowed them along her property. She rolled the dice again and landed on Community chest.  
  
"Get out of jail free . . ." she said aloud so the Twins could hear her. "Not that I'll need it, I never go to jail".  
  
"We are getting aggravated . . ." One said. He stared Amy down, it was easier because he and Two were sitting on the couch and Amy was sitting on the floor, behind the coffee table that they had the board on.  
  
". . . Yes, we are." Two said, he was also staring Amy down.  
  
The stubborn teenager decided to ignore them. She played with her dog which was in front of her. "Your turn Two."  
  
Two grabbed the dice and rolled, surprise, surprise, a two. A one on each dice. He moved the car to land on the free parking square. He picked up the money in the middle of the board. He owned the red cards (Strand, Fleet Street and Trafalgar square), the yellow cards (Leicester square, Coventry street and Piccadilly) and the brown cards (Old Kent road and Whitechapel road).  
  
"Roll again, you got a double" Amy said flatly, she had gotten bored of reminding him all the time.  
  
Two rolled the dice again and was happy to see that he got a seven. That landed him on Leicester square, where he was safe.  
  
One picked up the dice and let them drop onto the table. They landed on three, Community chest, he picked up his battle ship and moved it around the board, Two handed him two hundred pounds and passed him a Community chest card.  
  
"You have come second place in a beauty contest, collect ten pounds," He said aloud. Two gave him ten pounds from the bank, trying to hide his smile.  
  
One heard muffled laughter. Amy had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were shut.  
  
"What?!" One shouted at Amy. The girl sat up and her face straightened. She started saying something and he could see that she was having trouble getting the words out without laughing.  
  
"Sorry, I just had a very strange mental picture of you with a crown over you dreadlocks and, and . . ." She broke of her sentence in fits of laughter and giggles.  
  
Two did the same, only his laugh didn't quite sound so girlie, he stopped when One kicked his shin. "Hey! OW!"  
  
Amy stopped laughing long enough to roll her dice. "Four" she said, still giggling a little. She moved her dog to sit on Chance. "Oh crap" she sobered.  
  
"What?!" asked One who wanted to return his anger to the little brat sitting in front of him.  
  
"Advance to Trafalgar square." she said as she moved her dog two spaces.  
  
"That'll be three hundred pounds," Two said proudly. He put the new money with the rest of his stash as Amy handed it over, grudgingly.  
  
Two asked for the dice and Amy handed it over to him so he could roll. "Four"  
  
"Jail! Yeah!" Amy shouted unexpectedly. "Not so happy now, are ya."  
  
Two moved his car to jail. Amy laughed at him but was quiet when he did the exact same look he had given her when he was holding her a few feet from the ground earlier on.  
  
"Creepy" Amy muttered under her breath.  
  
One grabbed the dice. He threw them across the board and watched as they landed on nine. Pall mall. He was lucky, this time. He owned The green cards (Regent street, Oxford street and bond street) and also the pink cards (Pall Mall, White hall and Northumberl'd avenue).  
  
"My turn" Amy said and picked up the dice. She rolled an eleven, managing to evade all of the things that might stop her. "Liverpool Street station".  
  
"I rolled a double, I get out of jail" Two said after rolling the dice. He moved his ship over slightly so it rested on the part of the board marked 'Just visiting'.  
  
"You almost always roll a double, I have no idea how you manage it though." Amy said as she handed the dice to One.  
  
One snatched the dice out of Amy's hands and rolled them as far away from him as he could, he didn't want to know what he had landed on. It was almost always bad.  
  
He looked up at the 'brat' sitting in front of him. She was grinning broadly. He was about to ask why but instead he looked down. Vine street. He checked the dice, yup, seven.  
  
"You owe me . . . one, thousand pounds" Amy said happily and burst out laughing again. She watched through tears of joy as One looked at the very small pile of money that he had on the couch next to him.  
  
"Hey, would you like an I O U? Because all I have is some lint that I found from, actually it looks like it came from your jumper . . ." Amy cleared her throat which made One continue telling her what he had. "I have, some lint, two hundred pounds and . . ." He stopped and looked at Amy. He smiled as he realised an easier way out.  
  
"And?" Amy asked patiently.  
  
"And, my sunglasses" He said. He got up and turned down the lights, then sat back down again.  
  
Amy sat and thought, knowing the answer was obvious, she also knew that One knew the answer was obvious, but she did like his sunglasses.  
  
She smiled and put out her hand. One took off his sunglasses and handed them to her.  
  
"Ooh, grey eyes, cool" Amy said as she looked at Ones eyes while he wasn't rubbing them.  
  
Two watched as his brother blinked and rubbed his eyes. Why hadn't he just given her the money?  
  
Amy put the shades on and smirked. She watched as the Twins went from reasonably happy to worried.  
  
"Don't smirk." Two said as he handed the dice to Amy.  
  
A little while later Amy was on the verge of bankrupting both of the Twins. The funny thing was, after they ran out of Monopoly money they started looking inside their trench-coats for real money. They really didn't want to loose, and Amy was getting rich.  
  
"Advance to Mayfair" Two read aloud. He looked angrily at Amy who just smiled sweetly back at them.  
  
"Hi" she waved, then she picked up the dark blue card and read from it. "Rent with hotel, two thousand pounds." She looked up at Two. Her smile faded as she saw him reach for his switchblade. "You know you can't use them as money, right?"  
  
"Yes" He said in a whisper.  
  
Two threw his switchblade at Amy, she didn't move. She heard it whiz past her ear, she turned around to look at it. The tip of the blade was imbedded in the wall.  
  
The Twin looked proud of him as Amy turned back to look at him. "That thing has been annoying me for quite a while now."  
  
"You killed a fly?" Amy asked looking amazed. "You really are evil!" she shouted.  
  
"I lose, now its you against One" Two said as he sat back down.  
  
One looked afraid for a second before he regained his natural calm face.  
  
Amy turned to One and looked at him expectedly, as if he was going to quit, there and then. Instead he picked up the dice and threw them across the board.  
  
"Four. Chance." He said as he lifted up a card.  
  
"How the hell did you manage to go from Community chest to chance?" Amy asked, looking a little bit frustrated. That was her favourite thing to do, to get a card. You never knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Speeding fine. Fifteen pounds" He said as he sank into the couch. "You.Win.Congratulations."  
  
"I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win." Amy said as she got up to bounce on the bed.  
  
Boing, boing, boing, boing, boing . . .  
  
"Shouldn't we stop her?" Two asked. He looked at one and frowned. One's eyes were going grey blue.  
  
"One, what's wrong?" Two said. One replied slowly "The brat has our sunglasses." He said as he watched Amy go up and down on the bed.  
  
Boing, boing, boing . . . Amy continued jumping.  
  
"Why don't you just phase?" Two asked his Twin. "Jeez does that kid have some energy . . ."  
  
"One got up from the couch and phased. New sunglasses appeared on his white face, standing out like a black dog in a snow storm (AN: My friend made this joke offhandedly "What if you were walking around with the Twins in the snow, if one of them fell over, you'd never be able to find him again unless he said something". Lol! Full credit goes to her .)  
  
"Amy you hyper maniac bitch with bad breath and a loser winning streak, I bet you my trench-coat you cant keep quiet for half an hour" One said while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I win, I win I-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!, wait , your trench-coat , seriously ?" Amy asked. Two nodded his head.  
  
"Bet's on!" She said and stopped jumping on the bed; she forward flipped into the air over One, turned to the wall and pulled the switchblade out of the wall.  
  
The Twins didn't look too happy about this, especially Two who owned the blade.  
  
Amy threw it at the light switch. It spun in the air and made contact with the switch. She had thrown it light enough that it didn't go into the wall, it just hit it. The light went on. (AN: This is one of those lights that you can dim and switch on and off, in-case any evil people wanted to moan at me. Now you know)  
  
Amy turned back to the Twins and smiled. The Twins smirked.  
  
She went to the table where she picked up some paper and a pen and wrote something. She then held it up for the Twins to read.  
  
"Gonna shower. Stay here or die" Two read. "What if you run out of towels?" He asked.  
  
"Don't even go there" One read from the new piece of paper that Amy was holding up.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. On the other side she laughed quietly and said in a whisper "I hope he doesn't mind not having a trench-coat".  
  
*~*  
  
Kit was sitting in her cabin on her bed, humming Nickelback, Sunny side up and thinking about the Twins.  
  
It was cold on the ship, in her room; she shivered and put on another ragged jumper. She looked up quickly when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked. Looking around she grabbed an old, beat-up book lying next to her bed. She put it on her lap and pretended to read it.  
  
"It's Trinity, may I come in?" Trinity asked on the other side of the door. She had to talk to Kit about something she thought important.  
  
"Sure, come in, sit down, have an invisible cappuccino." Kit said sarcastically. She lifted up the book and looked at it. The book was upside down; she flipped it up the right way just as Trinity walked in. She didn't see, thankfully.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something, okay?" Trinity asked kindly. Kit realised that she was trying to sound, if not 'motherly' then 'sisterly'.  
  
"Go ahead, there's nothing better to do" Kit said and looked down at the book. She closed it and then looked up into Trinity's face.  
  
"Don't get too attached to those Twins. You know that if the Merovingian doesn't keep good on his promise, he's going to try to kill us for taking the Key-maker, just like in the film-" She was cut off by Kit.  
  
"It's too late, they're my friends now, tell Morpheus he's not allowed to hurt them. If they get blown up or something they might blame me. That'd ruin our friendship a bit." Kit said.  
  
"They aren't just cool Kit. They are deadly assassins, you know that, and Morpheus and I may have to fight them. Maybe even Neo" Trinity explained to Kit.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want you to hurt them." Kit tried to protect her new friends. She knew that no matter how good they were they couldn't stand up to Neo.  
  
"You don't have feelings for them, do you? I mean, past friends." Trinity asked worriedly.  
  
"And if I did?" Kit asked angrily. She didn't want to be angry with Trinity because that would make her angry with herself.  
  
"If you did then there would be a serious problem Kit, and you know it!" Trinity said, matching Kit's tone.  
  
"What's it got to do with you? Jeez, just cuz they're programmes, and slightly older than me, and stuck in the Matrix, and there's two of them . . ." Kit said. She was very angry.  
  
"It has everything to do with me! You just listed your major problems and you could end whatever relationship you have with just one of those problems. You have to be crazy!" Trinity tried not to shout she didn't want to alert the rest of the crew.  
  
"Listen, I'm not just a stupid teenager with an even more stupid crush! I liked them in the Matrix Reloaded movie and I like them even more now. I was actually happy when they hit me with their car!" Kit shouted at Trinity as she stood up. She was so angry that her eyes looked like they were on fire.  
  
Trinity stood up and headed for the door. "Just make sure that you come back out of the Matrix when that programme in your blood stops running. Don't get yourself killed" She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.  
  
"Try my best" Kit said coldly as she sat done onto her bed and shook with anger and the coldness that was the real world.  
  
*~*  
  
I said Review ! 


	9. Bad food and great movies

Disclaimer: You would have to be mad to think that I owned and created the Matrix films or anything to do with them . . . except some of the merchandise of which I bought. Here is my disclaimer, saying that I don't own it, if you think for one second that I am saying that I do own it, then you are sadly mistaken. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. No money was made from this story. So there.  
  
Dylan: Hi ^_^ ! I didn't think you would review. Yes, that was you, sorry I borrowed it. I need to read more of your Hellen ficcy! Twin romance, like, Kit and Two and Amy and one? well . . .  
  
Matrix-Twin1: What? You killed a fly? WOW! You finally got one! Congats! Hehehehehehe, Neo, cloak, Frodo, tight leather. LMAO! Hard to look serious isn't it. Strange that. Thankies. Yes, poor, poor One . . . ohwell, he'll recover. Which pic? Chibi boots? Seriously? That one? Hmmm . . .  
  
Matrix Refugee: I think I have yet to read one of your fics, I'm not sure, I'll go check later. Thanks for the spell check ^_^ Wait, Mero obbsesser, you LIKE him? o_0 . Stay away from the second to last chapter then. Lol. And thanks.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Go to bed! Ack! Don't dddiiieeeeee! Nonononononono! Two is mine! Ooh . . . thank you! Awesome blossom strings? Mad writing skills? COOL! Huggles Megami  
  
Nain: Tell me, tell me, tell me. You know where to find me. The next chapter will be sent, its just right now I've been really, strangely, busy. College makes me so tired. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. And don't think its cuz I don't like you or something. H-E didn't get this chapter either.  
  
MicroChips: Always? Thank you ^_^ Glad your happy.  
  
Cossa nova: Fine fine fine. Love is a good word to use in your reviews :) I shall always keep posting.  
  
Hobbit-eyes: That would be telling. It's all cool? Cool! Wait, come back! You said it was cccccccooooooooooolllllllll . . .  
  
The Artema: Red. Did I just see a sketchbook? You liked the picture? That's good. I shall send you the email, as soon as possible. An illustration? I would love to see your drawing! Sorry but I thought you were going to flame me for the Mary-Sueness of this story. You didn't and I thank you for it ^_^  
  
I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so I gave you all an extra big one in this chapter.  
  
Sorry for everybody who thought this story had followed the path of the Dinosaurs. I'm really busy with college so I can only update on weekends. Chapter 10 is done, but you still have to wait a week, sorry. I tried to write this in my classes when I was meant to be writing my notes but my teacher did her favourite evil glare, much like the Twins. I had to back down.  
  
Expect randomness, hyperosity, drunkenness and lots of funny stuff to come. Read on, trust me, it'll be worth it . . .  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Amy was now wearing something different, an Anime print top which had longs sleeves and a round neck. The picture was of a young girl, red hair, and red clothes. She had a pair of red baggy jeans on, the cuffs were turned up at the bottom and there was a chain going from one of the low side pockets to one of the top pockets. She also had some red bracelets on and a Red Cross around her neck.  
  
She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. The small table was gone, along with the Monopoly game. She had her legs crossed and her hands rested on her knees. She was staring hard.  
  
One was sitting in front of her on the couch, trying to stare her down. Two was sitting on the bed, gazing sleepily at the two people before him.  
  
Amy and One were having a staring contest, Two was the referee. The two contestants were allowed to blink but if either of them looked away then the other would undoubtedly win.  
  
They had been staring at each other for about twenty minutes. It was easy to say that they were bored, and perhaps hungry, very hungry, but neither one of them wanted to lose, so they sat, and stared.  
  
"Lets get something to eat" Two said from the bed. He could easily get up and walk away but he didn't want to leave One on his own with Amy.  
  
"No, we're staring, and I'm winning." One said automatically. He had said this many times already and every time it had started an argument.  
  
"What do you mean 'I'm winning' hmm?" Amy said angrily from the floor.  
  
"I mean, I've been staring at you for the longest amount of time without blinking" One said proudly.  
  
"I'm allowed to blink, It's in the rules, remember dumbass?" Amy said as if it was obvious, which, in-fact, it was.  
  
"Who do you think your calling a dumbass? Dumbass?" One said coldly. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who do you think your calling a dumbass? Dumbass!" Amy said evilly.  
  
"That's enough!" Two shouted as he stood up from the bed. He put his hand between both Amy's and One's vision. "There. Now lets get something to eat." He said with finality.  
  
"Dumbass Two!" Amy said under her breath as One and she stood up to get to the door.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Two asked. He was hungry but he wasn't sure he could make it to the kitchen, due to the fact that Amy was calling him names, which meant stopping and dealing with the problem.  
  
"Huh? Wha? I didn't say anything." Amy said innocently.  
  
"Lets go then." One said impatiently. They all headed to the kitchen where they all attempted to make something to eat.  
  
"I cant cook" Amy said as she looked at her black bacon sandwich.  
  
"You did better than us" Two said. He pointed towards the burnt soup (which was his) and the fried lettuce and tomatoes (which was Ones).  
  
"Yum , carbon . . ." Amy muttered as she chewed her food . "Does Persephone cook? By the way, where is Persephone?" she asked.  
  
"No, Persephone doesn't cook, she went away from the chateau in case Kit failed her mission to defend the Mero. She didn't exactly want an Agent shooting her." One explained.  
  
"Okies." Amy said and continued eating. "You know what would block out the taste of this really well?" she asked.  
  
"No . . ." One said and his brother continued. " . . . What?" Two asked.  
  
"Freaky . . . anyway, Tomato sauce" Amy said, looking around.  
  
"Two leaned back in his chair and reached for the cupboard behind him. He lifted out some tomato sauce and handed it to Amy.  
  
The teenager grabbed the bottle from Two, said 'Thank you' and put a huge dollop of the red stuff onto her sandwich. She bit into it and a few drops spilled onto her plate.  
  
"Can you taste anything with all that sauce on it?" Two asked.  
  
"No, but that's the idea." Amy replied and took another bite.  
  
After they had all finished trying to eat whatever they had made they headed back for Kit's room.  
  
"It's so boring in here. If we had a TV then we wouldn't be bored." Amy said as she slumped onto the couch. One and Two sat on the bed.  
  
"We do have a TV, it's in the cupboard." One said as he pointed towards the big oak cabinet.  
  
Amy walked over to it and opened the doors. There was a TV sitting in the middle of it, looking as innocent as a TV can.  
  
"How the hell didn't I see that before?" She asked the Twins. Every other time she had opened the wardrobe she had only ever seen clothes, red clothes, in her size.  
  
"The wardrobe is a programme made by the Merovingian. It has whatever you want in it, all you have to do is think about the thing you want and it appears in the wardrobe" Two said.  
  
"Coolness of all cools . . ." Amy trailed off.  
  
She closed and opened the wardrobe again and not only was there a TV in there, but also a DVD player and her favourite Anime movie of all time. Escaflowne.  
  
She lifted the TV carefully out of the wardrobe and put it on the small table which was hiding in the corner of the room. She then got the DVD player out and put it next to the TV. Amy connected the two with all the wires and plugged them both in. she then put the DVD into the DVD player.  
  
While she was doing all of this the Twins sneaked onto the couch to watch the movie from there. They felt uncomfortable on the bed.  
  
When Amy turned around she moved the table so it was in-front of the couch, then, seeing the small gap between One and Two, she slung herself in- between them.  
  
The Twins looked at her strangely.  
  
"What? Sheesh, I'll move if I have to, but this is the best place to see the TV from." Amy said in her defence.  
  
The Twins didn't complain, they just shifted a bit to either side so that Amy had more room.  
  
"Thank you." Amy said as she started the movie. "Wait, what about the lights?" she asked.  
  
None of them could be bothered to get up so Two threw his blade at the light switch and everything went dark.  
  
They watched the movie all the way through. Amy watched in awe as Van jumped off the roof and used his wings to fly in the film. She also cried at the end when Hitomi had to leave and go back to the Mystic Moon/Earth and she was waiting at the bus stop with her friends and was thinking about Van when a white feather floated into her hands and she thought she saw Van, his wings outstretched, sitting on the rocks in the sea.  
  
The Twins noticed this, how her breathing hitched when the end of the film came and went. She seemed to like the fact that Van had wings at all. Was she crying?  
  
Suddenly they got an idea for her birthday present. It was a good idea, but it would take time, to plan out and write . . .  
  
Amy took the DVD out and replaced it with a second one. Jurassic Park Three. She liked to watch the Dinosaurs, how they acted and what they were like back then, when the world was new. Kit once wanted to be an archaeologist.  
  
As they all sat and watched the movies, the Twins were fascinated by how Amy reacted to every part of the movie. How she jumped at the scary parts and how she laughed at the funny parts.  
  
The last movie they watched was The Lord of the Rings, which was three hours long. They could tell which one was Legolas by how Amy reacted to him. She smiled every time he came onto the screen.  
  
In the end Amy had fallen asleep, her head resting on One's shoulder.  
  
Two picked her up from his brother and laid her out on the bed. She didn't stir. He pulled the quilt up to her neck so that she wouldn't get cold. One appeared behind him, looking pleased that She was finally asleep.  
  
The Twins sat back down on the couch. They watched the rest of the movie before turning off the TV and falling to sleep themselves.  
  
*~*  
  
A huge 'Bang', it sounded like a gun, but where had the shot come from?  
  
She was falling, falling again, into a sea of white this time. Feathers surrounded her in the air as she fell. She saw two figures in the distance, hard to define, hard to see, they were the same whiteness, far away, too far, they couldn't catch her.  
  
Red spots, flying in the air with the feathers, falling like rain. Was that blood? Everything was too hazy to think, to see properly.  
  
But wait, that red dot in the distance was getting closer, so fast, so close, what could it mean, what could it all mean?  
  
Another bang sound and an explosion of pain in her side.  
  
So much pain, falling to the ground in agony.  
  
Amy woke up; she had cold sweat clinging to her face. Looking around she realised she was back in her room, not falling in a dream.  
  
"That was definitely, one of they most SCARY dreams I have ever had" Amy said aloud to herself.  
  
Wait, were the Twins already gone? They must have left early in the morning, before she was awake. That meant that someone else was watching her.  
  
She turned her head to the couch. Her suspicions were right. Sitting on the couch were the annoying and slightly scary Vampire programmes that she had met before.  
  
"Nice to see your awake" Cain said distastefully. Amy could tell that he thought otherwise.  
  
"Yay, bloodsuckers get to watch over me while I sleep, I'm so happy" Amy said, her voice was dripping with sarcasticness. How could the Mero leave Vampires to watch over her?  
  
She sat up and went to open the curtains when she remembered that two piles of dust would piss the Merovingian off. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. It was early morning and she had some planning to do for her birthday. Seeing as there was no way there was going to be a party she decided to play some practical jokes.  
  
Amy decided one thing, then and there, just off of the top of her head. The Twins weren't there and she missed them, as friends, already. She wanted to keep the Mero on his toes and she wanted to change her appearance at the same time. The only way she could think of doing that was . . .  
  
She got out of the bathroom when she was done but instead of sitting on her bed she picked up one of the Twin's lap-top's from the small table, all the while being watched like a hawk does a rabbit. Very disturbing.  
  
She looked around the room, ignoring the Vampires on the couch. The couch. On the arm of the couch was One's white trench coat, and she still had his other sunglasses. Perfect.  
  
She grabbed the coat, and the sunglasses from the bedside cabinet, she then walked into the bathroom (where Cain and Abel weren't allowed to go) with all the items she needed.  
  
About an hour later Amy's bodyguards were getting suspicious. They walked to the door but were astonished when it opened to be faced with, what could only be described as, a girl Twin. (AN: Let me try to explain:)  
  
Amy's hair was silver white, in short dreadlocks that reached her shoulders. She was wearing One's shades, they were still too big though, and her skin wasn't as pale as the Twins was but it was whiter than usual. She was also wearing a white belly top with a small silver shirt covering it and a pair of white hipsters. On top of that she wore the trench coat which was also a bit too big for her. For shoes she had silver trainers and white socks.  
  
"Boo!" Amy said as she saw the surprised expressions on the Vampires faces.  
  
"The Merovingian might not like this . . ." Abel said as he looked Amy up and down.  
  
"Yeah well, the Mero's an idiot." Amy said as she headed for the door.  
  
"There's somewhere we have to take you." Cain said as he stepped in front of Amy. He turned and walked towards their destination. Abel Flanked Amy from behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked while trying to keep up the pace.  
  
After about five minutes of walking they finally arrived in front of two big doors. Amy had no idea what was going on. Cain and Abel stood either side of the doors but motioned for Amy to open them.  
  
She pushed the doors hard, because she found that they were very heavy. She was surprised, very happy and scared at the same time when she looked through the doors. This had never happened before in her whole, entire existence . . .  
  
~*~  
  
If I get enough reviews (10) then I'll draw another picture for you all . . . until then , I'd advise that you review now ! Otherwise , I hope you have good heath insurance joking ^_^ 


	10. SUPRISE! Roller skates ?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or any of the Matrix characters and stuff . . . Weapons ect. Ect. Hehehehehehe . . . But I will own the Matrix: Reloaded DVD by Friday . . . ^_^ !  
  
Sabine Almondhair: I'm glad you love it ^_^ It makes me happy to know that people actually like my story, let alone love it. I've drawn a picture, even though I only got 5 reviews for this chapter. Great?  
  
Dylan: CAREFUL! I don't want you to hurt yourself! "Keep going"? As if I'd stop, lol. Glad your okay with me using your stuff : )  
  
Megami no Inazumi: I'm getting my Twin costume! The silver tie, the silver shirt, the silver trousers and some silver trainers ect. ect. All I can't get is the silver trench coat : ( Hmm, dreadlocks . . . Might just bleach my hair and put in silver flecks * thinks * TWO IS MINE!  
  
White Striped Skittle: Escaflowne rules but Dilandau? No! Van or Allen! You like how she mimics the Twins? Interesting . . .  
  
The Artema: Of cause you get mentioned! You reviewed! By the way, 3 Neo plushies? Hehehe, I'm making Twin plushies, all I need now is the silver silk . . . ^_^ ^_^ I didn't know I was rather nice, I've always tried to be a rebel, literally. Yay! You're drawing Kit! I can't wait to see that!  
  
Okay, okay, where to begin . . . I have to introduce you to Alex some time. I'll tell you a funny story about what happened today on the bus at the end of the chapter, I don't want to hold you up from reading the story now, so it's at the end, meaning you can just skip it.  
  
Anyway, on with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Amy slammed the doors shut and sunk down to the floor. "No way" she stuttered as she sat on the ground. "Why me?"  
  
"It's your birthday. Celebrate!" Cain said as if it was obvious. Abel and himself were still standing outside the doors, waiting for Amy to go in.  
  
"Nonononononononononononononononono. For one, I don't think I'll be able to see the Mero in a party hat and keep down what ever is in my stomach . . ." she said, the panic in her voice was clear.  
  
"The Merovingian isn't in there. Persephone arranged all of this. Her husband sent word to her and she arranged it for you." Cain said calmly. "Oh and she said this: Live life to the full because it only comes around once."  
  
"Ah, Persephone, the less crazy one . . ." Amy muttered under her breath.  
  
"You can fight Agent Smith but you can't have a surprise party?" Abel asked.  
  
"I prefer not to fight Smith. Surprise birthday parties surprise me. I don't like being surprised." She said shakily.  
  
"If it wasn't a surprise birthday party then you couldn't call it a surprise." Cain said quietly.  
  
"Morpheus always did say 'Expect the unexpected' but I never in a million years thought that it would apply to-" She was cut off in mid- sentence.  
  
"Are you trying to stall?" Cain asked.  
  
". . . Maybe." Amy said slowly as she looked up at him through One's sunglasses.  
  
"Listen you! Go in there or you'll wake up tomorrow with two holes in your neck and a serious blood loss problem!" Cain shouted threateningly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Amy said with vehemence.  
  
"What's wrong? Is the Two scared of having a little party?" Abel taunted evilly.  
  
Amy shuddered at the sound of his voice. She stood up and grabbed the door handles again. This time, when she opened the doors she went through.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Amy winced and wondered at the same time whether she had lost any hearing.  
  
The room was actually a hall. It was square and richly decorated with great carvings and beautiful colours. At one end of the hall was a stage where a band was set up. At the other end was the door that Amy had entered by and at each side of the hall there were big round tables and chairs. Everyone was sitting in the chairs, turned towards the door.  
  
"I don't even know these people. There must be about fifty . . ." Amy said quietly and to herself.  
  
"You will know them by the end of the evening." Cain said behind her.  
  
Most of the people were Persephone's friends and some of them were the Merovingians bodyguards. Amy suddenly wished that she could have Kit, One and Two with her right now.  
  
She looked around at the food. There were lots of things that she didn't recognise and some that she did, there were French things like snails. She wished she were blind.  
  
"I hope they don't expect me to dance" She said quietly. Amy couldn't dance to save her life. Well, maybe to save her life.  
  
Looking around she spotted some of the Merovingians bodyguards whom were killed by Neo in the movie. Bad luck for them if the movie ended playing out over again.  
  
Somebody offered her a seat and she gladly sat down , not liking to be the complete centre of attention . Persephone's friends offered her a drink. Not knowing whether to drink it or not Amy placed it in-front of her for good measure and tried to look as happy as she could when in one of these situations.  
  
Music started and she shuffled in her seat. A few men over from her started to smoke expensive looking cigars. She coughed and they looked in her direction, they chose to ignore her.  
  
"Cain, Abel, one of you! How long is this party thing for?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"A couple of hours, not long" Cain answered while trying not to fall asleep. This whole thing is so dull and repetitive he thought.  
  
"Did anyone else notice how boring this is?" Amy asked politely.  
  
"Very much so." Cain said slowly. He picked up his champagne and looked around the hall.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Abel asked politely and looked at Amy longingly.  
  
"Bite me!" Amy said quickly and looked the other way. She tried the drink. It was coke but it tasted alcoholic. "What's in this?" she asked while looking at her glass suspiciously.  
  
Someone Amy didn't know answered her. "Coke and Rum".  
  
"Yummy. Hmm, that's lucky. Dark rum is the only alcohol I like." Amy said truthfully.  
  
Hour's later Amy was sitting behind her very large birthday cake. She had drunk a lot of Coke and rum and was laughing at absolutely everything.  
  
She imagined the Mero with a party hat on again and laughed out loud.  
  
Cain and Abel were getting slightly worried. Were sixteen-year-olds meant to be able to drink this much alcohol and live? They had yet to find out.  
  
Amy looked up in awe at the cake in front of her. It was a huge, three layered blue cake with white icing going around the edges and at the top it said the number sixteen in dark blue with the same number of candles wobbling precariously on top.  
  
Amy didn't really like eating cake, she always thought it was too sweet, it made her feel Ill. But she could have at least one slice.  
  
After the cake was shared around to the many party guests and everyone had had some there wasn't a crumb left. Amy finally got around to looking at her presents. She hadn't expected to get any so she was overjoyed when they were piled onto the table before her.  
  
There was only a few. Four or five altogether. She opened the first one and gasped. It was a small, silver laptop. Something that her parents would never buy her. She thanked the giver and moved onto the next present.  
  
In-lined skates were number two. They were the right size too. She thanked the next person, giggling all the while.  
  
Present number three was a small silver, colour mobile. Amy made a weak "Wow . . ." noise. She thanked her new best friend and moved onto number four. A beautiful silver watch with a white face and silver hands. She put it on her wrist as she spotted present number five, not forgetting her thank-yous'.  
  
She pulled apart the silver wrapping paper to reveal a small white box. Amy opened it and looked nervously inside.  
  
There was a silver ring on a small grey cushion; it had two big silver diamonds surrounding a small red ruby on it. Amy once again gasped at the ring that she was holding in her hands. It was truly the prettiest thing that she had ever seen. But what did it mean?  
  
She took a closer look at the ring and inscribed on the inside, in some very neat handwriting, was written "From the Twins".  
  
Amy tried it on all of her fingers on her right hand but it was just too big. She tried it on the fingers on her left hand but the only finger it would fit was her middle finger, and it was still a little too big even then, it hung loosely.  
  
She looked up as someone came towards her. It wasn't the Twins; she would have to thank them later.  
  
One of the Merovingians bodyguards handed Amy another small box, this one was red. She figured it was from the Mero because of the big M on the font in gold. She opened it, revealing an anklet. It was black metal with red metal roses attached to it on every other link. She put it on and looked around.  
  
There were a few dances before the party broke up and everyone headed towards the door.  
  
Amy looked around again and shuddered at the fact that Cain and Abel were still seated.  
  
Everyone had gone. The room was empty apart from Amy and the two Vampires. She got up nervously and headed towards her in-lined skates. She sat in front of them, legs crossed looking them over.  
  
At that point Amy got a great idea. Seeing as how she was hyper on sugar from eating too much cake and yet slightly drunk from drinking too much coke and rum she decided she'd give her watchers the slip.  
  
She put on her blades, after taking off her trainers, and looked around. Cain and Abel were talking about the party. Amy got up quickly and skated for the door, One's silver trench coat breezing behind her.  
  
She had gotten to the door and was about to pull the handle when she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck. She jumped (which is difficult to do in blades.)  
  
Amy turned around to look up into the faces of the Vampires.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cain asked as he and Abel took a step back. They had crept up behind Amy very quietly, it was scary.  
  
"I, was . . . uh, going to the toilet, so if you don't mind." Amy said as she walked through the door.  
  
"We'll wait outside the door." Cain said as he followed the drunkenly hyper teenager. Abel followed.  
  
When Amy got into the bathroom she did actually use the facilities. She washed her hands, looking around all the while. This bathroom was exactly like the last one, except smaller.  
  
She spotted an air vent on the wall near the ceiling; she could just about fit into it. Once inside she started looking around.  
  
Amy crawled around the surprisingly clean air vents for about fifteen minutes before she found an exit. She didn't have room to kick out the grating and less room because she still had her blades on, so she head- butted it and fell out front first, onto the ground.  
  
"Ow, oww, oowww!" She said loudly. she looked around at where she was . It was a long and winding hallway, dark blue walls with a painted ceiling. There were windows on one side, round ones, and the floor was boarded.  
  
No one was in sight so she stood up and started skating down the long corridor. it was dark save for the candles on the walls .  
  
She was going very fast (remember she's hyper) and skidding around corners. The hallway seemed endless.  
  
She heard a small noise; she looked inside One's inside pocket and found a magnum, fully loaded.  
  
"Nice . . ." Amy said before raising the gun in-front of her and continuing to skate.  
  
"Amy . . . ?"  
  
She spun around and skated backwards. Nothing, no one was there.  
  
"Aaammmyyyy . . . ?"  
  
She heard it again. She knew it was the Twins playing mind games with her. She smiled and chose to ignore them. Bad idea.  
  
*Whump *  
  
Amy had skated backwards into Two. He caught her and held her  
shoulders painfully tight.  
  
"Two! Your back!" She shouted happily and turned around to hug  
the Twin tightly. Luckily he hadn't seen the gun in her hand.  
  
"You managed to evade the Vampires . . ." Two said as One phased  
through the wall and said ". . . But now you have to face the Ghosts."  
  
One and Two didn't get the reaction they had hoped for.  
  
"One!" Amy shouted and skated towards him to hug him too. "I  
just wanted to skate, on my own." she said defensively.  
  
"Something could have happened to you. You might have  
accidentally bumped into one of the Merovigian's body-guards who don't  
know you're meant to be here." One said as he held Amy at arm length.  
  
"Why are you dressed like us?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I got bored." Amy said simply. "Thank you for the ring, but it  
only fits on my left hand." she added.  
  
"You look nice, and you're welcome for the ring. It's meant to  
only fit on your left hand." One said and both Twins blushed slightly.  
  
Amy laughed and then asked "Can I carry on skating now?"  
  
Two answered her. "No, you'll ruin the floors and the  
Merovingian wont like that."  
  
"In that case, I'm really sorry . . ." Amy said quietly. She  
shrugged off One's arm on her shoulder.  
  
"For the floor?" One asked.  
  
"No, for this" Amy said as she raised the gun. One looked at his  
gun as it was raised to his chest.  
  
Amy fired the magnum as One phased to avoid getting hit by the  
bullet. It imbedded itself in the dark blue wall behind him.  
  
Amy raised the gun at two. He saw it and phased into green  
vapour, meaning that Amy could get passed him.  
  
The seem-drunk and very hyper teenager continued skating  
forwards and getting faster and faster. She watched the Twins solidify  
and try to run after her.  
  
One and Two turned to each other and smiled. She obviously liked  
to keep them on their toes, it was all just a big game.  
  
One phased through the floor, possibly to cut Amy off. Two  
continued after her, running down the long and winding corridor.  
  
Amy looked behind her. She honestly did'nt know how fast the  
Twins could run.  
  
~*~  
  
Kit got up from her bed. She had been hiding in her cabin all day, only coming out for necessities.  
  
She reached the room with all the chairs in it and saw that everybody was ready for her in there. She was sad because they had forgotten about her birthday, the least they could have done was to give her the good wishes and perhaps a hug.  
  
They all said good luck as she laid down into the chair. Morpheus put the plug in her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
She found herself in the Merovingians office, the only place with a phone connecting to the outside. She hadn't noticed it was there before as she replaced it. The Mero was out to dinner in his restaurant, Le Vrai.  
  
Kit thought it strange that the Merovingian would name his Restaurant "The Truth" but in a way it made sense.  
  
She stepped out of the door and went to look for Amy and the Twins. Heaven only knew where they had gotten off too, she expected the worst.  
  
~*~  
  
My new college friend Alex and I were on the bus to her house, going  
to watch the Animatrix * yes, we are that sad *  
  
She was wearing her oval sunglasses and I was wearing my Twiny type  
sunglasses, going along in the bus . . . like you do.  
  
Alex had her hair tied back and was staring at the front of the bus,  
looking totally emotionless and she looked so amazingly like Trinity  
that I cracked up laughing straight away. I had tears running down my  
face, it was so funny, I laughed for a solid 5 minutes.  
  
She eventually asked me what the hell I was laughing at and I told her  
she looked exactly like Trinity and she gave me the strangest  
expression, I just cracked up laughing again . . .  
  
So there, my short story, it was VERY funny! Oh, and Tanqueray . . .  
CHIBI BOOTS!  
  
REVIEW! 


	11. The chase, the baseball bat and the love...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix trilogy or anything to do with it, except some of the merchandise of which I bought ^_^ Matrix: Reloaded DVD is mine! Ahem. If I were the creator of such things, there would be more than just three films.  
  
Replies!  
  
Dylan: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ No pokies.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: I love rollerblades tooooo! Hehehehe, I quit French cuz I sucked at it. I might have tried this . . . though not together, rum and coke is nice. Glad I made you laugh. I tried to make it as funny as possible.  
  
* Huggles Two. *  
  
Kit: You are MINE!  
  
Two: We are getting aggravated . . .  
  
AoD (formerly Microchips): I say what I mean ^_^ And thankies.  
  
Shi: * waves * HIHI SHI! Hehehe, maybe * cough * obvious *cough *. I have it! Ahahahahahaahahahahahaaa!  
  
Matrix-Twin1: Chibi boots * laughs * :D . . . uh hu . . . okies . . . Thanks! Talk to you later! Even though I have college tomorrow and have to be up early . . .  
  
PEOPLE! * Huggles readers * I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Saturday (yesterday) but I went to go see my dad this weekend and I wasn't allowed to use the com : ( Ohwell, spent most of my time watching Reloaded anyway * major, hyper, extremely happy laugh *  
  
Okies . . . I just have to tell you one more thing. The last few chapters have A LOT of swear words in them, so I'm gonna have to up the rating. Sorry folks. Dunno whether it should be R though . . . What do you think?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kit walked around a few corners, looking for her twin all the while . The chateau was truly huge, but once you got to know it, it was a lot like a puzzle, or a maze. She was good at mazes.  
  
"There you are!" she heard someone shout. She spun around and was faced with a fuming Abel. He looked worn out, like he had been running around.  
  
"Uh, yeah, here I am." Kit said back. Who knows what Amy had done in her absence.  
  
"Cain and I have been looking for you everywhere! How the hell did you manage to get out of that bathroom without us seeing you?!" He shouted in her face.  
  
Kit pulled down her sleeve and wiped her face of Abel's saliva.  
  
"You changed again?" He asked, looking her up and down. She had suddenly gone from looking like one of the Twins to wearing all red again.  
  
Kit had to make something up on the spot, before the Vampire got too suspicious of her. "It's not exactly hard to change your RSI when you're the Two." She knew she sounded full of herself, but it had worked.  
  
"Fine, whatever. C'mon, were going back to your room, and your staying there!" He said forcefully. He didn't want the teenager escaping from him again.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kit replied. She knew that there was no way she could stay in her room. She needed to find Amy and the Twins.  
  
She thought hard for a moment about what she needed. A baseball bat would be handy . . . now, how to get one . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Amy skated down the hallways at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. Her adrenaline was rushing through her blood and she was laughing all the while.  
  
One phased through the floor in front of her a few metres away. He was almost through enough so that he could become solid but Amy was too fast for him and went straight through him. He went back down under the floor and tried to cut her off again.  
  
Amy went around a corner; Two was standing in her way. She once again raised the gun and shot in his direction. He had no choice but to phase. She went through him too.  
  
Amy now had four bullets left in One's Magnum. She laughed out loud again as she saw both of the Twins stand in front of her again. She lifted up One's gun and fired. Two phased but there wasn't enough time to shoot One.  
  
Amy went through Two but as she did, One grabbed back his gun. It was ripped out of Amy's hands and she could do nothing but look back and sulk.  
  
She continued to skate, but this time she was more wary than before. Without the gun there was no way that she could think of to get past the Twins.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Two standing in front of her again. One phased through the floor behind her and held up his gun so it was level with the middle of her back.  
  
She carried on skating at break neck speed. She could dodge the bullet if she really had to. Getting past Two was a different matter.  
  
Two took a step forward. Amy panicked. At this speed she couldn't stop in time and she knew that Two wouldn't move because he wanted her to stop messing around, the same as One.  
  
Amy was about to ram Two with her elbow. She didn't really want to hurt him but most of her rational thought had left her when she had found the Magnum.  
  
Amy skated straight into Two but simply bounced back off of him. Ramming was apparently out of the question. She hit the floor with a loud Thud sound. "Good stance" She mumbled.  
  
She looked up into the barrel of the Magnum and gulped. She looked past the gun and at One. "Hi again" she said shakily.  
  
"You are very good at causing a lot of trouble." Two said as he looked down at her. She looked so helpless while she was just lying there.  
  
"I try my best." She said as she attempted to get up. She was stopped when Two placed his foot on her stomach. "Okay, where is this going?" she asked, looking up at the Twins.  
  
One and Two looked at her questioningly and then said together in perfect unison "Say sorry."  
  
"No way, I'm not sayi-" She was cut off as Two put his foot down harder and One clicked off the safety that he had put on his gun when Amy was hurtling towards Two.  
  
"Say it!" Two said threateningly. He pressed his foot against Amy's stomach very hard.  
  
The teenager looked very angrily up at him, she narrowed her eyes and said through clenched teeth "Sorry."  
  
"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it." One said. He put his Magnum back into his new silver trench coat. Two stepped off of Amy and held out a hand.  
  
She swatted it away and got up on her own. It's safe to say that she was now less hyper and less drunk because of how much the Twins had frightened her.  
  
She went to skate to her room but Two glared at her. She removed the skates and walked back to her room in her socks, with the Twins in front of her because they knew where they were going.  
  
They finally got to Amy's room; One went to open the door for them all but as soon as he walked in there was a very loud thump sound.  
  
Two and Amy ran into the room after him and looked down at One who was lying on the floor looking dazed. Kit dropped down next to him and started saying all the sorries in every language that she knew, including Chinese.  
  
"Kit, why did you hit me with a baseball bat?" One said calmly while rubbing his head. It really hadn't hurt that much because his dread locks had softened the impact.  
  
"I thought you were Cain." She said quickly. "I'm ssssooooooo sorry." she sat down next to him and hugged him around the neck. They both fell backwards and One hit his head on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. "What was that for?" He asked while trying to get up.  
  
"I missed you!" She said while she got up aswell. She looked at the door and saw Two standing there. She ran towards him and before he could protest he was on the ground, caught in a very strong hug.  
  
"Thanks for noticing my existence." Amy muttered as she helped One up from the floor. "Hey Kit, why is there an unconscious Vampire on the floor? Wait, isn't that Abel?" She asked as she looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah, that's him alright. He was annoying me so when he wasn't looking I whacked him with the bat. I figured that Cain would be back any minute so I was waiting by the door, but One walked in and I didn't know and I accidentally hit him instead." She explained while still hugging Two tightly.  
  
One stood up and phased. He no longer had a bruise on his head when he solidified. He grabbed Abel's hands and dragged him past Kit and Two and left him outside the door.  
  
Two pushed Kit off of him and got up. He didn't brush himself off though. Kit got up after him and closed the door, leaving Abel outside.  
  
Kit turned to Amy and hugged her too. "I hope to God you've been good." She mumbled in her ear.  
  
"Nothing that you wouldn't have done sis'." Amy whispered back silently . Kit drew back and gave Amy a doubtful expression.  
  
"Where did you get the baseball bat from?" Two asked as he sat on the couch. He waited for One to site next to him but was surprised when his brother sat on the bed.  
  
Amy sat on the bed with One and looked expectantly at Kit, who followed suit and sat down next to Two on the couch. She felt strangely comfortable for a moment, then she remembered what Trinity had said and a sad expression crossed her face.  
  
"Well?" Amy asked, getting impatient. She leaned on One who didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I was thinking about ways to get rid of that stupid bloodsucker when I opened the wardrobe. I wanted to change into something different but instead of finding clothes I found a baseball bat." she said and smiled to herself, remembering the sound Abel made when he had hit the floor.  
  
"So where's Cain?" Amy asked Kit.  
  
"I think that he knew where I was and just wanted Abel to find me. He's probably sitting in some bar somewhere . . ." Kit said. She smiled but her sad expression didn't go away. "Amy, you look very cool." She added.  
  
"Thank you Kit. One and Two kinda gave me the inspiration." Amy said. She looked up at One and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
This made Kit look even sadder. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Amy, we forgot to give you your other present." Two said as he looked over at her.  
  
"We did a lot of programming when we had time on our mission. We still had your data on our Lap-Top." He stood up and revealed a red disk which he brought out of his pocket.  
  
"We thought we'd save you, in case the lap-top got broken." He motioned for Amy to give him her new silver laptop that she had received as a birthday gift. Apparently, her presents had been brought to her room.  
  
One set everything up and inserted the disk. He opened a file. "Amy, stand in the middle of the room please." He asked politely. Amy did so.  
  
One pressed enter on the keyboard and watched as his and his brothers programme worked it's magic.  
  
Amy felt a tingling sensation on her back. She turned her head as far as she could to her left and gasped at what she saw. Huge, black and white wings spread from her back and folded around her. Beautiful feathers the length of her legs surrounded her.  
  
Kit watched in admiration and envy at what was happening before her eyes. This had been like her dream since she was a child, and now Amy was living it. She would live forever with One and Two. And Kit would one-day die in the real world, fighting the machines; she would live on the cold Hovercraft, alone. The only reason the crew of the Neb had wanted her was because she could help save Zion.  
  
Amy stretched her wings. She looked like a perfect little magpie. Her black and white wings carefully folded behind her and still dressed like the Twins.  
  
She twirled. Kit saw the Twins smile, it was then that she walked out of the room, unnoticed.  
  
Two saw Kit leave out of the corner of his eye. He told One that he would be back in a short while and followed the teenager out of the door.  
  
Kit kicked the still unconscious Abel and walked swiftly down the hallway. Her red trench coat breezing behind her. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn the day the Twins hit her with their car.  
  
She made it out into the silent night of the garden. The stars were out and because the chateau was so high up in the mountains it had begun to snow. She chose to sit just in front of the force field, on the edge of the cliff.  
  
She sniffed, it was cold and she was sad. The weather matched her mood. She loved the snow and it did indeed make her feel slightly better.  
  
She jumped when she heard Two behind her. She turned and saw him; she then turned back to watching the horizon before her. The distant lights from the city where shining brightly and matched the stars above.  
  
Two sat down next to her. He watched her with a strange expression as she shifted away from him.  
  
Kit shivered. The trench coat was not doing its job properly and she was getting cold.  
  
Two pulled her closer to him to warm her up. Kit sighed and gave in. She really did love him.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here on your own?" he asked her as he put his arm around her. She was very cold; he could feel her shaking.  
  
Kit blinked slowly and tears went down her face. She sniffed again and looked up into Two's face. She smiled for a moment and said shakily "Take your sunglasses off."  
  
He removed his sunglasses and looked down at her with silvery blue eyes. Kit hugged him and sighed a long and deep sigh.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She said quietly. More tears filled her eyes and she let them fall freely. She cried silently into Two's trench coat.  
  
Two hugged her even tighter and rested his head on hers. "You'll find someone. Someone your own age, who isn't a deadly assassin programme that works for the Merovingian." He said quietly and calmly.  
  
Kit smiled and looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, filled with tears. She fiddled with one of the buttons on his waistcoat.  
  
"We didn't forget you." He said silently as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little silver box. Kit opened it and looked inside.  
  
On a white little cushion there was a small silver ring. It had two big diamonds on it encircling a red ruby. There was an inscription on the inside of the ring. Kit read it. "Never forget us . . ."  
  
She hugged Two again and he hugged her back. They got up together and walked back to the chateau in silence, holding hands. Kit was happy and was once again smiling.  
  
In the real world a faint glimmer of a ring appeared on Kit's middle left hand finger.  
  
When Kit and Two got back to the room they found that Amy and One were asleep on the couch. They didn't disturb them; instead Kit sat on the bed. Two followed her.  
  
"I guess I'm safe with you until tomorrow. Have you ever fought an Agent?" Kit asked as Two sat next to her.  
  
"Once or twice. I never exactly came out of it unscathed." He said truthfully. He leaned back against the wall. Kit laid, leaning on him. He put his arm around her.  
  
"You'll do fine." He said reassuringly. He put his head on Kit's and closed his eyes. His shades were still in his pocket.  
  
"You're so sure. I wish I could be more like you." Kit said as she smiled again and closed her eyes too.  
  
"Maybe when you're older you will be." He said. His breathing became light and he fell asleep.  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe not." Kit said as she also fell asleep, safe in Two's arms, until the next day . . .  
  
~*~  
Here's the link to that picture that I promised ^_^ Don't forget to get rid of the spaces when you copy and paste it into your lil' bar thingy, otherwise it wont work .  
  
( http: //www. geocities.com/ elf_master 752/Magpiewings .jpg  
  
( http: //www. geocities.com/ elf_master 752/Kitonbed .jpg  
  
Now go review! C'mon people that read this and never review, I know you're out there! 


	12. Wake up and smell the gunpowder

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know about it, fact is, I don't own it, and I'm not claiming to own it. So there.  
  
Matrix-Twin1: I remember ^_^ That was both funny and scary. As if the Twins would stalk us anyway. *Hopeful glance out window* Unfortunately, yes, she must go, question is, will she go or will she stay? Just because she has to, doesn't mean she will, I mean c'mon, she is a rebel . . .  
  
Shi: Thankies Shi, I hope its getting better cuz my first story absolutely sucked! Wow *Is stunned* You interpreted that perfectly. Soppy, yeah, but damn cute too. There's lots mo-Shi? Sshhhhiii? Noooooooooo! *Runs away from Shi* Indeed, freeway chase rocks ^_^ Specialy event four . . .  
  
Cossa nova: That's okay! Don't worry ^_^ More is coming, don't worry ^_^ No, wait . . . this is the second to last chapter, what am I saying? Aaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!  
  
Yes people, I'm sorry but its true. This is the second to last chapter, unless I make the last chapter about a page, but we all know that's not gonna happen.  
  
I'm soooooo sorry I can only update on weekends, Blame College and annoying science teachers that make you do too many practicals and make you write up all the lab reports for them . . . its all so long!  
  
^_^ Listening to Matrix Reloaded soundtrack. Also going to see Matrix Revolutions *booked by Alex's mum Irene, she's so great.*  
  
I also found out that many people had problems with the link that I posted. I'm working on it and it should be all perfect by the last chapter, plus extra pictures to make up for it.  
  
So, I think that's all . . . special thanks to people who updated their stories lately. Well, go read then . . .  
  
Chapter 12  
  
That morning Two was the first to wake up. He looked down at Kit and sighed. It was truly a shame that she was so young. He stroked her red hair as he sat.  
  
Kit stirred and looked sleepily up into the face of Two. She smiled and yawned. "Bout time I got my way around here." She said sleepily.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up One or Amy.  
  
"I woke up in your arms, it's kinda been one of my dreams for quite a while now." she whispered, rubbing her head in Two's side.  
  
Two laughed as he looked down at the innocent face of a teenager.  
  
"What time is it?" Two asked. Kit lifted up her arm to look at her red Baby-G. She drew back the sleeve of her Trench coat and stared at her watch.  
  
"Can you read that? My eyes are all blurry." She asked as she held up her left hand.  
  
"Nine thirty eight." Two announced. He looked down at Kit again but upon hearing the time she had fallen back to sleep again.  
  
Two put Kit's hand back down to where it had been and turned to look at his brother. One was staring back at him except he was wearing his sunglasses.  
  
It was at that point that Amy chose to wake up in One's arms. She looked sleepily up at One "Good morning, what's the time One?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently it's about half past nine" he replied. Amy looked over at Two and he nodded.  
  
"Blech, too early, going back to sleep." She said back to One before snuggling down next to him again and closing her eyes.  
  
One poked Amy in the shoulder. She made an inaudible noise as a reply. "Wake up, you need to be ready by twelve to fight the Agents with Kit." He said to try to wake her up.  
  
"Tell the Agents to go fuck themselves." Amy said and drifted off back to sleep again. One looked at Two for help but only got a shrug as a reply.  
  
"You should probably let them rest, I think they need to sleep anyway." Two said quietly.  
  
"Good point." One said and thought for a moment. He looked down at Amy and turned back to Two again. "Don't you think it's strange?" he asked.  
  
"What?" asked Two as he continued to stroke Kit's hair again.  
  
"We used to be the deadliest assassins the Matrix had ever seen, we would kill rebels like Kit in seconds if the Merovingian asked it of us, so why is Kit different?" He asked. He fiddled with Amy's dreadlocks as he said this.  
  
"She's different, she didn't judge us. She doesn't act like the other rebels who would rather kill us than look at us." Two answered.  
  
"Well, that makes sense." One said. He lifted up Amy's arm while getting his switchblade out of his pocket, careful not to wake the sleeping teenager. He flipped it open and pulled Amy's hand closer to him.  
  
He cut a shallow sign into the skin of the back of her hand. Amy's eyes flickered open and she looked up at One, clearly confused at what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Trust me, this will only hurt for a little while." He said soothingly as he cut a design into her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked as she watched the blood collect on the surface of her hand. It hurt but she was too half-asleep to notice it.  
  
"This, is the mark of the Virii Twins." One said as he finished the picture off.  
  
One took Amy's other hand and did the exact same mark as the one on her right hand, making sure that it was also in the same place.  
  
When he had finished he looked down into Amy's eyes and said, "Now we'll be with you forever, no matter where you go."  
  
"Cool, thanks One." Amy said as she hugged him again. He hugged her back and she once again fell asleep in his arms.  
  
One took Amy's hands in his own and kissed the blood off, Amy didn't move.  
  
"Don't be a Vampire One or I'll hit you again with my baseball bat." Kit said from the bed. She had been pretending to be asleep.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Two asked as he looked down. Kit still had her eyes closed but he could tell that she was still awake.  
  
She didn't reply but instead held out her hands to Two. He looked confused for a second until he realised what she meant. He took out his switchblade and cut the same marks on the backs of her hands as One had done to Amy.  
  
When he was finished he let go of Kit's hands. She sucked on the cuts before opening her eyes and looking up at Two. "You think they'll show up in the real world?" she asked.  
  
"Two perfect white scars." Two said as he looked at One questionably. One nodded back.  
  
"I guess I should get up" Kit said as she looked up slightly. She really didn't want to but she knew she had to change Amy back to how she looked before and warm up for the fight that she really wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up now." Kit said. She made an attempt to move but just dropped back down onto Two again." This is going to be harder than I thought." She said.  
  
Kit rolled over to the side of the bed, over Two's legs and onto the floor. There was a small thud sound as she hit the ground.  
  
Amy sprung up and took the safety off of her gun, fully awake and alert. She pointed it at Kit. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Good morning to you too." Kit mumbled as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
After both teens had finished in the bathroom and Kit had managed to get Amy wearing red again, they both went to get something to eat.  
  
"Coco pops. Yum." Amy said as Kit held the box up for them both to see. She poured a bowl for each of them while Amy went to get the milk from the fridge.  
  
One and Two had stayed in the room to get some ammo. They trusted Amy and Kit to behave themselves while they got their breakfast.  
  
"Amy?" Kit asked with a spoon full of coco pops.  
  
"Yeah?" Amy answered, not completely paying attention.  
  
"There's something I want to explain to you, before we fight the Agents." She said while looking at Amy's eyes.  
  
"If it's about my wings, they're like Van's, they go into me when I don't need them to fly and they come out when I do." Amy explained.  
  
"That's not exactly what I meant Aims" Kit said and tried to look serious. "You're living my dream, you've got wings, you'll never die, and you've got the Twins." She said and smiled.  
  
"But, but-" Amy started but was interrupted by Kit.  
  
"After we've finished the fight, I want to programme you so you're older, that way you can love the Twins and they can love you back and you wont be breaking any laws." Kit said and smiled at Amy's expression.  
  
Amy raised her eyebrow and looked at Kit like she had gone mad. "You feeling okay?" She asked, looking concerned.  
  
"You know it's for the best, don't you." Kit said calmly as she looked back down at her cereal.  
  
Amy gave in. She knew it was the only way to stay at the chateau, The Merovingian still didn't know about her so if she was older she could be hired as a body guard unknowingly and stay with the Twins.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Amy said as she looked down at her cereal aswell. They finished breakfast and headed for the same hall that Amy had had her party in. It was spacious, which meant less chance of being pummelled into a wall.  
  
"Time to warm up, where's the CD?" Kit asked as she looked around. She spotted it on a table nearby, Two was sitting next to it and One sat opposite him.  
  
"Start the CD Two" Amy called to the Twin. He pushed play and Evanescence was heard echoing around the halls. Amy and Kit spread apart, one up one end and one at the other.  
  
"Going Under." Kit said as Amy answered "Our favourite one."  
  
The two girls were wearing tight red trousers, tight red tops, red boots with big buckles on them and red trench coats with guns strapped to the inside. What was different about what Kit would usually wear was the small white dragon on the front of her top; Amy had exactly the same dragon on her top too.  
  
The dragons represented the Albino Twins, though they didn't know it. They watched as the teenagers stretched out before their practice fight.  
  
Amy and Kit clicked their necks at exactly the same time as they readied themselves for they're warm up.  
  
They ran at each other, the steps synchronised perfectly. As they ran they raised their fists at each other. They met in the middle and both punched like their lives depended on it.  
  
* I'm going unnnnndddeeerrrr * The music blared in their ears. The music filled them with happiness as they both back-flipped at the force of each other's punches.  
  
Amy ran at Kit and tried a flying kick; Kit ducked and caught Amy in the stomach with her fist as her sister passed over her. Amy landed and immediately ran at Kit again and tried to do a drop kick.  
  
Kit jumped over Amy's leg and behind her. She ran up the wall and did a back flip as she reached the ceiling, making sure she didn't hit her head.  
  
Amy watched as Kit went over her and realised that she was copying what Neo had done in the Do Jo in the first film.  
  
The girls were mixing Kung foo and Karate together for their fight. The Twins watched from the sidelines as Kit landed a little away from Amy. Far enough that she couldn't be reached.  
  
Amy once again ran at Kit and tried to punch her, Kit dodged the punch and tried to punch Amy in the side. She missed and Amy hit her on the side of her head.  
  
Kit spun in the air sideways and landed perfectly on her feet. She ran towards Amy and did a roundhouse kick. Amy was hit in the head, she staggered but straightened and both girls went into the attack again.  
  
The fight was turning less show off stunts and more fighting than anything else. Amy Kicked Kit's shin very hard and watched as she switched the leg she was standing on. Kit Grabbed Amy around her neck from behind her and put her leg around hers. She was trying to take her down.  
  
Amy held Kit's arm from cutting off her blood supply and breathing as she hooked her own leg around her sisters. They were trying to get each other over for about twenty seconds before they gave up, realising that they were equally matched.  
  
The music stopped and went onto the next song. Amy turned it down so she could hear what the Twins were saying to her.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked as she sat down and breathed hard. Kit sat on the floor in front of them all and tried to breathe slowly.  
  
"We said, you are both very good fighters." Two said. One looked over at Amy and smiled. "Those Agents don't stand a chance." He said.  
  
Kit looked at her watch. The time was Eleven thirty, the Agents would be there in half an hour, and they were not known to be late.  
  
"You two should go wait by the front door for the Agents, they'll be here soon, you have to say that-" Kit began but was interrupted by One.  
  
"That the Merovingian is waiting for them in this hall and then take them here to where you are." He said and moved to get up.  
  
"And be-" Amy was interrupted this time.  
  
"Be careful, we know!" Two said as he went with his brother towards the door. They stepped out and were gone.  
  
"Nothing to do now but wait." Amy said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
"How are they doing?" Trinity said as she looked down at the monitor before Link.  
  
"They're doing fine so far, the Agents are coming towards them, early I expect." Link said worriedly.  
  
"I'll call Morpheus, if there's a problem then we'll have to pull Kit out straight away from the Merovingians office. Wait, where is he anyway?" Trinity asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think he got panicked by the fact that there were Agents in his chateau and hid somewhere in case Kit failed her mission" He said while typing random keys.  
  
"That makes sense, he is more talk than action." Trinity said as she turned around slowly. Neo was behind her, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"She'll be fine." He said quietly in Trinity's ear.  
  
"Don't jinx it." Link said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
One was thrown through the door, Two followed.  
  
Amy and Kit stood up from their seats and moved to stand in the middle of the hall.  
  
One and Two stood up from the floor and phased. They backed away from the door slowly as the doors swung open to reveal five Agents of the system.  
  
The black suits and black sunglasses clashed with red and white. One and Two stood by the table and watched what happened from there.  
  
"The anomaly has been sighted." One of the Agents said as he put his finger to his ear-piece.  
  
Amy and Kit turned to look at each other up and down before turning back and saying in unison "Why are there never any women Agents?"  
  
"There seems to be a second anomaly, this will be easy." The Agent said calmly.  
  
"We have names." Amy said calmly.  
  
Kit and Amy slipped on their red sunglasses as they saw the Agents all take a step forward. "Shall we?" Amy said calmly, turning to Kit.  
  
"After you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I just remembered to say, go check out my Bio and see the upcoming stories . . .  
  
Review, cuz you're worth it too! 


	13. As if life could get any worse

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own the Matrix trilogy. I wish. Unfortunately I can only dream . . . So don't sue.  
  
Replies:  
  
Shi: Lol, if I told you that it might give the story away. All I can tell you is that the Twins are following her cuz she saw them when they're meant to be invisible. Semi-patiently o_0 ? Interesting . . .  
  
Megami no Inazumi: I hate my computer so much sometimes. And the other times I love it to bits ^_^ Yes, WRITE MORE! Hehehe Alex may attempt to kill me * Smirks * And I think the support group sounds like a great idea. Lmao. Thanks for liking the, uh, snippet.  
  
Plot bunnies: * Munch munch munch *  
  
Cossa nova: Lol, I shall ^_^  
  
White Striped Skittle: It's okay, still have all my other chapters on my disk. This is the fight scene you've all been waiting for . . . And the second story shall be tons of fun : D  
  
Charlottio: YAY! Heheheheheheee! This is where you see the plot clearly, and you remember what it's all about : ) Yay, its fffunnnyyy! By the way, congrats for passing your theory test ^_^ I'm so proud of you.  
  
Hehehe, did I say the weekend? Silly me ^_^ I just felt really bad about not giving you all the next chapter so I thought. 'Wow, I'm bored, I know, I'll type up the next chapter.'  
  
So, here I am.  
  
I hope you like this next chapter . . . read on and enjoy . . .  
  
Chapter 13  
  
As Amy and Kit ran past the Twins they both smiled at Two who had accidentally leaned on the CD player. Evanescence started playing again. He would have turned it off if he hadn't seen the smiles on the teenager's faces.  
  
The weapons they had chosen for this battle were simple. Automatic pistols, swords and daggers. One and Two were holding the swords, so they didn't get in the way.  
  
Amy and Kit did highflying kicks as they reached the Agents. Unfortunately they ducked, leaving the two girls surrounded by the programmes. It really wasn't a good situation.  
  
"Jump out of there." Two spoke quietly. The girls weren't moving. They stood back to back, looking around at their enemies.  
  
The Agents got out and cocked their guns. "Only human." They all echoed.  
  
"You underestimate us." Amy and Kit said in unison.  
  
"Johnson." Kit said and nodded at an Agent close to her, as if saying a wary hello. She recognised him from somewhere.  
  
"Rebel." The Agent said back emotionlessly.  
  
"On three." Kit whispered into Amy's ear.  
  
"Okay." Amy whispered back.  
  
"Prepare-" An Agent started.  
  
"One." Kit began.  
  
"-To-" He continued.  
  
"Two." Kit said.  
  
"-Die." The Agent finished.  
  
"Three." Kit said.  
  
The Agents fired their guns simultaneously but they hit only air. They ended up having to dodge each other's bullets.  
  
Kit and Amy had jumped out of the circle at exactly the right time. They had flipped to different sides of the hall, they had separated.  
  
Two Agents followed Kit, three followed Amy.  
  
The Twins watched what happened. This wasn't their fight; they felt that Kit had something to prove, to herself and to her crewmates.  
  
They looked to their left as an Agent went crashing into the wall next to them. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Useless Virii, you should have been eradicated centuries ago. You cannot save her, she will di-"He said calmly but was cut off as another Agent came crashing into him and they both went into the wall. They didn't get up.  
  
One and Two smiled as they looked back up at Kit who was now fighting her third and final Agent. Amy was struggling though.  
  
Kit's shoulder was dislocated and there were a lot of bruises on her arms where she had tried to block punches. Amy was worse. One of her legs looked broken by how she was standing and she had the same kind of bruises on her arms as her sister.  
  
Kit flipped behind an Agent and stuck a dagger in his back. He returned to the body he had taken over and a dead teenage boy was lying on the ground.  
  
Kit started running over to where Amy was fighting. Amy looked over quickly and saw help coming.  
  
Four more Agents walked through the door at that point. One of them aimed his gun at Kit and fired. She wasn't expecting it and didn't turn in time.  
  
A single bullet entered Kit's back, missing her heart by centimetres and her left lung by millimetres.  
  
She collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Amy knew that she had to get to Kit before the Agents did or Kit would die. She ran out and away from the two Agents still trying to kill her and ran full speed towards her fallen sister.  
  
One and Two stared open mouthed at the scene before them. Kit was down and Amy was running in the direction of Agents, lots of them.  
  
Things were not looking good.  
  
They grabbed up the swords and unsheathed them as they very slowly walked towards Kit.  
  
Amy sat down next to Kit and turned Kit over so her head was in her lap. "Oh My God! Kit! Kit, wake up!" She shouted as she felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint.  
  
The five Agents surrounded Amy and Kit and readied their guns again.  
  
Amy hugged her sister tightly and closed her eyes tight. She was going to give up when something deep inside of her said, "Fight . . ."  
  
Amy unfurled her wings to cover her back and held up her right hand to the Agents in front of her. They looked slightly surprised when they saw her big black and white wings.  
  
The Agents fired.  
  
Amy concentrated, concentrated on the bullets, how they must slow down, stop, she let go of all her fears, doubts and disbelief, she ignored the nagging at the back of her mind, she blocked out all of her pain, she momentarily forgot everything and concentrated only on stopping the bullets that were coming towards her.  
  
Most of them stopped, some got through.  
  
Amy's arm was getting hit by bullets, lots of bullets; she already had about 7 in her arm. Thankfully none were hitting her wrist.  
  
The Agents kept on firing, Amy didn't know how many bullets they had in their guns but they seemed to be endless.  
  
Not only was her arm getting shot but her wings were full of bullets too, they were her only defence on her back. If she didn't have them then she would surely be dead, still, she was getting splattered with blood and feathers flew.  
  
The bullets were blocking her vision, she could barely see the Agents.  
  
Nine bullets, eleven bullets, sixteen bullets were in her arm. The ones in her wings were uncountable. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. She was loosing it, the blood loss, the pain was making her pass out and loose consciousness.  
  
The Agents, at that moment, ran out of bullets and brought their guns down, thinking that it would now be very easy to kill the teens before them.  
  
Amy dropped her hand back down to her side and fell backwards onto her wings, close to death, like her twin. The bullets in front of her fell to the ground.  
  
The Agents behind her took a few steps back in disgust as the girl's blood came towards them.  
  
Amy was about to loose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Two coming up behind the Agents in front of her, sword raised, ready to behead the programmes.  
  
~*~  
  
The Merovingian leaned back in his chair. The Agent stood in front of his desk, looking impatient.  
  
"So, you're letting me live? You're not going to send me back to the source to be deleted?" The Mero asked casually.  
  
"You're a trafficker of information, yes?" The Agents asked. The Merovingian nodded and he carried on. "Then you may be vital to the system. We have only just learned this and have decided to let you stay so that we can use the information you give us to capture and kill members of the resistance." He finished.  
  
"I see. What of the rebel that I have in my keeping?" The Mero asked.  
  
"She is being dealt with as we speak. She will be killed and we will leave you as you are." The Agent said in the monotonous tone that all Agents have.  
  
The Merovingian nodded and the Agent left.  
  
~*~  
  
Kit awoke slowly and painfully. She opened her eyes only to look into a pair exactly the same.  
  
"BAH!" She shouted in surprise.  
  
"Hi Sis." Amy said brightly. She helped her sister sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Kit asked Amy as she looked her over. Not a scratch, not a bruise.  
  
Amy explained everything to Kit as she checked the bandages. She looked over her sister's arms at her bruises.  
  
When Amy had finished her explanation as to how the Twins had defeated all the Agents (AN: Theres a plot hole here . . . somewhere. . . someone point it out so I can go back and fill it in please?) Kit asked where exactly One and Two were.  
  
"They're talking to the Merovingian about something." Amy stated. At that moment the Twins walked into the room. Amy dived behind the couch thinking it was someone else.  
  
One walked over to Amy and helped her up.  
  
"The Merovingian wants to talk to you." Two said calmly.  
  
"Sure, okay, let me just get up." Kit said as she tried to get out of bed. Her back hurt a lot. Amy and herself were still wearing their blood- splattered clothes. Kit still had the bullet hole in the back of her top. Amy stayed behind.  
  
When they got into the main hall with the double staircase One brought out the key and put it into the lock. They opened the door to the restaurant's kitchen.  
  
When Kit got to the restaurant she walked up to the dais with the Twins behind her. She didn't sit down. One and Two stood either side of her.  
  
"Ah, Kit, you are back, and looking surprisingly healthy." The Merovingian said with a fake smile.  
  
"Indeed." Kit said angrily. She knew that by what he had said, he thought that she would be dead by now, and he didn't care.  
  
"Won't you sit?" He asked politely.  
  
"I wouldn't want to get your seat dirty." Kit said as she stared the Merovingian down.  
  
"Fine. Well, straight to business I suppose. Neo will not be getting the Key-maker." The Mero said simply.  
  
Kit's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, remembering that she had a gun holstered at her side.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" Kit asked as she glared at the Merovingian.  
  
"Your efforts were in vain my dear, you did not save me, you were almost killed, it was me who saved myself." He said triumphantly.  
  
Kit raised and eyebrow. "So I got shot in the back for nothing?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." The Mero answered.  
  
Kit upholstered her gun and pointed it at the Merovingians head. "You'd better be joking." She said quietly and threateningly.  
  
Kit heard multiple clicks from all around her in every direction.  
  
"You are surrounded, there is no way you can kill me and live. Even if you managed to stop those bullets I'm sure that it would put too much strain on your body and because of your injuries you would pass out." The Mero said calmly.  
  
"It'd be worth it." Kit said.  
  
"You are too valuable to your crew, Zion and the whole of the resistance. You won't pull that trigger." He said calmly.  
  
"Merde." Kit said quietly as she looked away and put her gun down.  
  
The Merovingian heard her swear and smiled.  
  
"So why don't you kill me now?" Kit asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that your crew mates and the rest of the rebel fleet would seek vengeance and that is something I cannot have." He said as he looked up at the young teenager.  
  
"Of course. So, how do I get out?" Kit asked.  
  
"There is a phone in my office, you can use that." The Merovingian said.  
  
"Bastard." Kit said as she walked away, following the Twins back into the chateau.  
  
"I heard that." the Merovingian called after her.  
  
"I was hoping you would." Kit said as she walked through the door.  
  
"No-body insults the Merovingian." The Mero said darkly. He pulled out a mobile phone and called the Agents headquarters.  
  
~*~  
  
Kit had altered Amy so that she was now twenty-seven. She made the clothes she wore different too and changed her name. She now wore black and white; in between so she was both a rebel and a programme, being part of the Matrix. Amy's new name was Chance, meaning Luck in French.  
  
The Merovingian would never recognise her.  
  
One and Two had said their goodbyes aswell as Chance and all Kit had to do now was wait for the phone to wring. The programme in her blood had run itself out and she had called the Neb on her mobile so they could call.  
  
The phone finally wrung but when Kit went to pick it up and put it to her ear the line went dead.  
  
Kit looked up at Chance and the Twins. Something was wrong. She called the Neb on her mobile and Link answered.  
  
"Kit, someone's cut the hard line and there are squidies heading our way!" Link shouted down the phone. "You've got to get out, NOW!"  
  
Kit hung up and ran out of the office and to the hall. The Twins were behind her so she knew they had the key. She turned and One threw it to her. She was about to open the door when it opened from the other side. The Merovingian stepped through with the rest of his bodyguards. Chance had already gotten herself out of sight.  
  
"What the fuck is going on Mero?!" Kit said hurriedly.  
  
"No-one insults the Merovingian. I have changed my mind, you see, I managed to get one of the Agents to cut the hard-line and send the sentinels towards your ship, that way I cannot be blamed for your death. I do believe your crew will either have to un-plug you to set off the EMP or they will all be killed." The Merovingian said calmly.  
  
"And what's stopping me from getting out of here and getting to a different exit?" Kit asked menacingly.  
  
"That would be them." The Mero said and pointed to his many guards. "You see, I always win . . ."  
  
Hehehe, Thirteen is unlucky so there was no way I was gonna leave it there.  
  
So, I'll give you this again seeing as I'm gonna replace chapter thirteen with it. This might not be the title . . . Don't get over exited, this isn't the whole of the first chapter. Meet my teaser ^_^  
  
Angels don't fly this low  
  
I looked up at them, their silver trenchcoats flying lightly in the breeze, their dreads hanging limply around their shoulders. They looked like angels, but they also looked deadly, they had that kind of glint in their eyes, not that I could see it well behind their dark sunglasses.  
  
Twins were scary enough, they had a way of creeping me out, but albino Twins was just plain weird. They blended in with the snow, like it was a part of them. They held that kind of air to them, like they were important. It was scary.  
  
Thing is, it seemed we all had an obsession over colours, except they weren't wearing pink.  
  
All their clothes were silvery white. Their coats, their shirts, their ties, their trousers, their waistcoats, their boots wow, even their hair was silver!  
  
And there was me, standing there, all in pink. I was like a female version of them.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I muttered as I turned and carried on walking. It's not like it was on purpose; I had bumped into them by accident. Hadn't I?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"One?" Two asked as he watched the teenager walk away into the night.  
  
"Yes Two?" One answered, watching her also.  
  
"I thought the Merovingian had made that programme to make us invisible, his new experiment? To make sure that /they/ couldn't see us?" Two said as he turned to his brother once the teen was out of sight.  
  
"Indeed, and his programmes never fail. We tried it out earlier, and you know how many odd looks we usually get." One answered again.  
  
"Then why did she see us? Is she a rebel?" Two asked.  
  
"No, she's not, but I can't see . . . did you see her code?" One asked as he turned back to where the teenager had gone.  
  
"No, why? What did you see One" Asked Two, this was getting very confusing.  
  
"She was reading as a programme. . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I think that's when they started following me . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Go on, say it.  
  
"Kit, you're so evil. When do we expect the first chapter?"  
  
Soon, when "Double Trouble" is over. I have a rough idea what the plot is but most of the time I'm gonna be winging it.  
  
Review ^_^ 


	14. Anything that could go bad, does go bad

Disclaimer: Kit: I am Kit, I don't own the Matrix. I have been waiting for you. You have waited many days for my story and although the process has altered your consciousness you remain irrevocably human, ergo some of my plot you will understand and some of it you will not. Concordantly, while your first question maybe the most pertinent you may or may not realise it is also the most irrelevant  
  
Reviewers: o_0  
  
Kit: Did you say 'why am I here'? Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the plot of my story. You are the eventuality of an avid reader, which despite my sincerest efforts I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision (My story). While it remains a burden assiduously avoided it is not unexpected and thus not beyond a measure of control. Which has led you inexorably here, to read more of it.  
  
Reviewers: o_0;;  
  
Kit: Did you say 'what question'? Good point, there was no question, interesting, that was quicker than the others.  
  
Reviewers: *sigh* '_' wait, what others?  
  
Kit: The story is older then you know. I prefer counting from the emergence of one integral plot to the emergence of the next. In which case this is the sixth version.  
  
Reviewers: Then there are only two possible explanations, either no one told me, or no one knows how I found this story and read this bloody far.  
  
Kit: Precisely, as you are undoubtedly gathering the urge to read is systemic. Creating fluctuations in even the most simplistic stories  
  
Reviewers: Choice, the problem is choice.  
  
Kit: It is? I mean, IT IS! The first story I designed was quite naturally perfect; it was a work of art, flawless, sublime. A triumph equalled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being. Hmm , maybe I should cut this short to make sure it makes sense . . .  
  
Reviewers: This is about the last chapter.  
  
Kit: You are here because this story is about to be destroyed. Its every character terminated, its entire existence eradicated.  
  
Reviewers: Bullshit!  
  
Kit: Yeah, you're right, I was joking ^_^  
  
Reviewers: You won't let it happen, you can't. You need this story to survive.  
  
Kit: Naah, I'll just write another one . . It is interesting reading your reactions. Your fellow reviewers were by design based on a similar reviewer that was meant to create a profound attachment to the rest of my stories, facilitating the function of the perfect reviewer. While the others experienced this in a very general way your experience is far more specific, Vis a vie love. So, as I said, I'll just write another one.  
  
Reviewers: This is about 'Angels Don't Fly This Low'.  
  
Kit: Apropo, I did the typing to save your life at the cost of my fingers.  
  
Reviewers: Yay!  
  
Kit: So you see, if you review then you might just see the next chapter in a few days time, and it's idea will not be destroyed. But, if you do not review, then you will never see it, ever! Ever, ever, ever!  
  
Reviewers: Yay, then we'll go review! And if we ever meet then we will huggle you to death!  
  
Kit: *nervous* We wont.  
  
~*~  
  
I got bored . . . can you blame me? Well, I guess you could. *sigh* But you have to admit, that is one hell of a disclaimer ^_^  
  
Shivonne: 13 is always unlucky, look what day I'm posting, for example . . . IT'S HALLOWEEN! ALL HALLOWS EVE! NIGHT OF THE DEAD! Happy whatever, take you pick ^_^ I'm glad you thought it was sweet ^_^ I like it when Kit gets mad at the Merovingian . . . It's all good ^_^ Ack _ Spelling mistake! Hehehe, the story continues . . .  
  
BOO!  
  
Okay, so, here's the last chapter. Wow, I cant believe it, no more Double Trouble . . . *Tear* . . . Ohwell, as long as you watch out for my next story.  
  
By the way, don't ask what happened to the end of this story. I didn't want it to turn into too much of a Mary-Sue, so lots of unexpected and unexplained things happen . . .  
  
Without prevail and no evil disks . . . I give you . . . CHAPTER 14! Cuz 13 is unlucky.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I could try flying away." Kit said as she looked calmly into the Merovingians cold eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't get very far. You don't have enough energy. As soon as your unconscious your as good as dead." The Mero said in an equal calmness.  
  
"It'd be worth it, I'm gonna die anyway." Kit said.  
  
"This should be amusing." The Merovingian said as she watched what Kit was doing.  
  
Kit realised very quickly that there was no way she could fly out of this room unless there was a skylight. She looked up. She raised her hand so her palm was facing the ceiling. It whirled around like a whirlpool for a few seconds before turning into glass.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Kit said quietly to herself. They all still heard anyway.  
  
Kit gathered her energy and focused. She crouched down and lifted off of the ground, shattering the glass skylight as she went through it. Everything was looking good; she was about three stories up when she felt herself loosing consciousness again.  
  
Kit fell right back down through the shattered skylight and landed on the solid floor of the Merovingians chateau. She had a bad cut above her eyebrow and was still very unconscious.  
  
Kit's mobile started to wring. The Merovingian walked over to her and opened her pocket to get it out. He answered it.  
  
"Kit?" Neo's worried voice was on the other end of the line.  
  
"No, this is the Merovingian, you must be Neo." The Mero said calmly.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Neo said threateningly.  
  
"Shouldn't she be dead around about now?" The Merovingian said boredly.  
  
"There was only one sentinel, we destroyed it." Neo said darkly. "Let Kit go or I will personally come and get her."  
  
"Stupid boy. Fine, you may have your precious 'Two' back." The Mero said angrily.  
  
The Twins were trying to fight their fears, they wanted so badly to go over to Kit and check that she was all right, but they couldn't, the Merovingian would suspect something.  
  
Chance stayed hidden, she didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
"Good, I'll see her soon then." Neo said and hung up.  
  
Kit murmured and her eyes opened a little. "Ouch." She said sarcastically. She sat up and shook her head until the nauseating pain had gone away.  
  
"Glad to see you are up." The Merovingian said distastefully.  
  
"Sad to see I'm not dead you mean?" Kit said. She put her hand to her forehead and winced as she felt the pain, the blood dripped off of her hand. "Oh, that's not a good sign."  
  
"Two!" The Mero shouted at the closest Twin. "Pick her up and follow me."  
  
Two picked up Kit and followed the Merovingian to the door. He got out a big ring of keys and picked a certain one, unlocking the door.  
  
One, Two, The Merovingian and five or the Merovingians bodyguards walked through the door and suddenly found themselves in an unending white hallway.  
  
The Mero walked down the corridor for a while, everyone following him. He turned to the right to the door that he needed and opened it.  
  
Kit looked up and saw somebody she really wasn't expecting inside the room that they were about to enter.  
  
Smith.  
  
Two lifted Kit down to the ground and supported her so she could stand up.  
  
The phone was behind Smith; there was no way that Kit could get past him. Not good.  
  
The Merovingian acted normally, as if he had been expecting Smith to be in this certain room.  
  
"When will it end?" Kit said as she turned to go through the door that was still open.  
  
Smith leant forward and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him.  
  
"Hi." Kit said in a very small voice.  
  
Smith looked angry. He didn't answer and punched Kit straight in the side of the head.  
  
"Not again . . ." Kit said as she fell unconscious again and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Smith said as he got out his gun and aimed it at Kit's heart.  
  
Kit's subconscious kicked in and she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
"Hi." Kit waved.  
  
"Hi." Kit answered and waved back.  
  
"Were in some trouble here."  
  
"I noticed. He's gonna kill us, isn't he."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Were going to die, aren't we."  
  
". . . Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Theres only one way that I can think of."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Remember how the Twins can phase?"  
  
"Mmmhmm?"  
  
"We could try that, we can control the Matrix, right?"  
  
"Indeed we can, when were conscious."  
  
"We can do it when were unconscious too."  
  
"We can?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just think about it, imagine it in our head. Were in the Matrix, we want to phase, we don't have to heal our injuries, we just need to go through a few floors to get out of danger, and away from Smith."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do it."  
  
This all took a few fractions of a second to talk over.  
  
Smith, the Merovingian, One, Two and the Mero's other guards all looked on in amazement as Kit phased and went through the floor.  
  
The Merovingian looked expectantly at the Twins who immediately followed her. They reached the bottom floor where Kit had solidified and was waking up. Some of her injuries were healed, even if she hadn't meant to heal them.  
  
She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Hi guys." Kit said happily. She was still in a lot of pain, but she was cheerful as always.  
  
"Kit, your okay?" Two said as he ran towards her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Kit said and hugged her favourite albino assassin. (AN: This is me now --- ^_^)  
  
"At least your safe." One said happily.  
  
A phone on a table close by started ringing.  
  
"I think that's my cue to go." Kit said sadly. "Take care of Chance, make sure she doesn't act like me or she'll get herself killed."  
  
"You'd better go before the others get down here." One said.  
  
"We'll do our best." Two said reassuringly.  
  
"That reminds me, how come you two haven't been talking in the third person like your meant to do?" Kit asked.  
  
"We didn't want to confuse you." One said as he picked the phone up and held it out to Kit.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." Kit said as she grabbed the phone but before she could put it towards her ear Two kissed her on the cheek. Before she could respond One put the phone to Kit's ear and she disappeared into green code.  
  
One let go of the phone and let it hang.  
  
The Merovingian entered, followed by the others.  
  
"Where is she?!" He shouted at them.  
  
"She got to the phone before we could get to her." One said as he replaced the receiver.  
  
"Merde!" The Merovingian swore. "Fine, let's head back, there is no use waiting around here."  
  
Smith stayed and stared at the phone, everyone else left and headed back to the chateau.  
  
"I will get you yet . . . !" He said darkly . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Chance walked down the hallway, patrolling the long night to make sure no one broke in. The Twins were in their room, sleeping soundly. She made a mental note of waking them up and telling them how boring it was on her own at night, that way she would feel better and have her own back.  
  
She remembered back to when the Merovingian had hired her. He hadn't believed her at first but she had shown him what she could do. She had sparred with the Twins to show her fighting skills and jumped out of a window to show that she could actually fly.  
  
He had been impressed.  
  
So now Chance was working for the Mero, not assassinating anyone yet, that was still the Twins job. And as long as the Merovingian didn't find out about what was going on between herself and One and Two then she would be safe.  
  
Life was good.  
  
There was nothing to change or disrupt it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kit leaned back into her bed and thought about what had happened lately. It was very strange, but one thing crossed her mind as she sat there with the bright lights on and shining into the room.  
  
She was afraid of the dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Review or I'll get my trick or treators to come and plague your house. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA *Coughchokecoughbreath* HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Review. 


End file.
